


Life is about more than just surviving

by MAVLove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Commander Lexa, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAVLove/pseuds/MAVLove
Summary: Set on the Ark. Lexa always knew she was different from anybody else on the ark. She was shy and didn’t have many friends. but she had one best friend she could never part from. Her and Clarke had been best friends for as long as they can remember. But when Lexa is nine year old she found out that she has an abnormality and everyone knew what happens to people with an abnormality. They get floated. So what will happen if instead of floating her they send her to the ground? Will Clarke and Lexa meet again. And will Clarke recognize her best friend if they meet again?





	1. Black blood

Lexa had always known she was different from anybody else on the ark. The people of the Ark were outgoing and very loud but Lexa was shy and preferred to be by herself and because of that she didn’t have many friends. Lexa loved spending her time staring at the earth. And that was exactly what she was doing. She was sitting in a quiet hallway looking out of the window. For as long as Lexa could remember she has always been drawn to the earth, like she belonged there. She always wondered what the earth would look like but she knew she would never be able to find out because earth is unhabitable for at least 98 more years. 

“I knew I would found find you here” a voice said. Lexa looked up and smiled when she saw it was Clarke who had interrupted her. Because she was so shy, Lexa had trouble making friends. But with Clarke it was different. Her parents and Clarke’s parents were best friends so it was set in stone that Clarke and Lexa would be best friends as well, even though Lexa is 2 years older than Clarke. Clarke had always understood Lexa and for some reason she knew exactly what Lexa was thinking.

Clark sat down across from Lexa and looked at her best friend for a minute. She didn’t understand why so many people had problems with Lexa. Lexa was kind and fun to be around, sure she was shy and little to no self-confidence but once you get to know her a bit better than you can see the person that Clarke had always seen. “What do think it looks like?” Lexa small and quiet voice said. Clarke smiled at Lexa’s obsession with earth. “Beautiful. The forests are as green as your eyes” Clarke said making Lexa blush. 

“So do you have plans tomorrow?” Clarke asked after a few minutes of silence. The brunette shook her head. Tomorrow was the brunette’s ninth birthday but Lexa didn’t like to celebrate her birthday because than all the attention would be on her and she hates that. “Come on Lex, it’s not every day that you turn nine years old.” Clarke tried but the brunette still shook her head. 

The blonde let out a sigh and looked at her watch and saw that is was already 8 pm. That means that it’s time to return to the compartments. “It’s time to go Lex. Can I walk you to your compartment?” Clarke asked. The brunette nodded and both girls walked to the compartments to retire for the night.

XXXXX

The next morning Clarke jumped out of bed, grabbed Lexa’s present and ran out of the door without as much as a goodbye to her parents. She ran all the way to the brunette’s compartment, which wasn’t that far from her own compartment because their parents were on the council. Once she arrived at the brunette’s compartment she knocked on the door. 

After a few seconds Mrs. Woods opened the door “Good morning Clarke”

“Good morning Mrs. Woods”

Mrs. Woods shook her head “How many times have I told you to call me Alexis. Alexandria is still in her bedroom, if to you want come in?

Clarke laughed and walked inside. She knew the brunette wasn’t a morning person at all. She hates waking up early and she was always grumpy for a few hours. “Is she still in bed?”

Mr. Woods rolled her eyes and nodded “Still asleep” They both laughed “Would you do the honor as to wake her up Clarke?”

“I’ve got this Mrs. Woods” Clarke said walking towards the bedroom. “Good morning Mr. Woods” Clarke said when she noticed Mr. Woods sitting in his chair watching a soccer game from a hundred years ago. “Good morning Clarke. Good luck waking the hibernating bear” Mr. Woods said laughing.

Clarke chuckled and opened Lexa’s bedroom door and looked at the sleeping brunette. She ran towards and threw herself down on top of her. She felt the brunette shift underneath her and heard her mumbling “Sorry, what was that birthday girl?”

Lexa threw a pillow towards Clarke’s head but remained with her eyes closed “I said leave me alone”

Clarke plopped herself down next to the sleepy brunette and started poking her “You’re really not a morning person, are you Lex?” 

Lexa cracked open one eye “Go away Clarke, it’s too early” Lexa said before closing her eyes again and turning away from Clarke.

“So you don’t want your birthday present?”

This gained Lexa’s attention as she opened her eyes and sat up “You got me a birth present? I told you I don’t want presents”

Clarke smiled and crawled over Lexa to grab the present from the nightstand and gave the present to Lexa “Well it’s too late. I hope you like it. I had my dad made it for you. Happy birthday”

Lexa looked at the small box in her hands and then she looked at Clarke “Come on open it” the blonde pushed on. Lexa opened the box and pulled out two necklaces. One necklace had a small hanger on it with the letter L and a small circle that resembled the earth. The other had a small hanger on it with the letter C and small paintbrush. Lexa smiled and hugged Clarke “Thank you. But why are there two?”

Clarke smiled and put the necklace with the letter C around Lexa’s neck “Now when you’re feeling lonely or sad and even if I am not there physically , you can look at the necklace and know that I am always there for you. Same is for me” Clarke said while putting the other necklace around her neck.

“Thank you Clarke. This means so much to me” Lexa smiled

Both girls jumped up when the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Woods walked into room. In their hands was a small cupcake with one birthday candle on it “Happy birthday honey”

“Mum and dad look what Clarke gave to me. A friendship charm” Lexa said to her parents showing her new necklace. Her parents smiled and gave her the cupcake “Make a wish honey” Mr. Woods said.

“I wish I could go the earth and see what it looks like and I wish that all of us are going” Lexa said before blowing out the candle. Lexa looked at the cupcake for a second and noticed that is was her favorite flavor vanilla. Her parents must have used a lot of their rations in order to get her one. “Thank you for the cupcake mum and dad.” She said breaking it two and handing Clarke the other half of it.

“You’re welcome honey, so do you two have plans for today” Mrs. Woods asked looking at the girls, who were contently eating the cupcake

Lexa shrugged but Clarke answered the question “Of course we have. I want to show Lexa something”

“What?”

“You will see. It’s a surprise”

Lexa looked like she wanted to say something but then Mr. Woods cut in “Well we won’t keep you then. Go and enjoy yourself”

Mr. and Mrs. Woods each placed a kiss on Lexa’s forehead and walked out of the room. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and started to drag the brunette out of the door.

XXXX  
“You know, you could have given me some time to get dressed first before dragging me out of my bed” Lexa said as she was walking through the hallway in her pajama.

Clarke chuckled “I am sorry but I am so excited to show you this”

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going”

“I can’t. It will ruin the surprise”

Lexa sighed. After a few minutes they arrived at an air duct and Clarke started to climb in. When the blonde noticed that the brunette wasn’t following her, she turned around and signaled for Lexa to follow her. So Lexa did. 

After crawling in the air duct for a minute or so, they reached a large open space with big windows. The earth was visible through the windows. Clarke smiled when she heard Lexa gasped.

“What is this? How did you find this” Lexa asked looking in awe. Lexa walked up to the large window and looked at the earth.

“I found it by mistake and I thought that it could become our secret spot. I mean this is the best view of the earth on the entire ark. I know how much you like to look at the earth when you’re feeling sad so I thought that this would be the perfect place for it.” Clarke said smiling at Lexa. 

Lexa looked away from the earth and looked to Clarke before hugging her “Thank you so much Clarke. You’re my best friend you know that.”

Clarke hugged Lexa back but then she felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn’t know what it meant so she choose to ignore it. “You’re welcome Lex”

XXXXX  
For the last two weeks Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling she got when she hugged Lexa. She didn’t know why she felt it but she liked it. She also didn’t know if Lexa felt the same. 

“Earth to Clarke, I repeat earth to Clarke”

Clarke snapped out of her thought and saw Raven and Lexa looking at her with concerned faces. It took her a few seconds but then she remembered she was in cafeteria with Lexa and Raven. They were talking about the future but Clarke thoughts had wandered off.

“What were you thinking about” Lexa asked looking at Clarke with a concerned face.

“Oh nothing” Clarke tried to lie but she knew by the look on Lexa’s face that she wasn’t buying it.

Lexa raised an eyebrow “Why don’t I believe that?”

Raven nodded “I agree with green eyes over here. Come on spill the beans Griffin.”

Clarke sighed “Fine I was thinking about the earth skill class”

Raven and Lexa looked at each other before bursting out laughing. But before someone could say something Murphy walked passed them and pushed Lexa head hard against the table.

“What are laughing Woods? Your own face?” Murphy said before walking off.

But Clarke wasn’t having it. She ran after Murphy and pushed him “What is your problem”

Murphy shrugged “She is my problem. She’s a freak. She doesn’t belong here. Every one is just better off if Jaha floats her.” 

As soon as those words left his mouth, Clarke was seeing red but when she tried to punch him she felt strong arms holding her back. When she turned to see who it was she saw it was her father. Clarke looked back to where Lexa was sitting and saw her mum looking at Lexa who was holding her nose. 

Clarke pushed herself out her fathers arms and ran towards Lexa “Lex are you okay?”

Lexa looked up to her with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

“Lexa I need you to remove your hand so I can see if your nose is broken” Abby said full of concern.

Everyone gasped when Lexa removed her hand from her nose. It was obvious that Lexa didn’t know why everyone reacted that way. But when she looked at her hand she knew exactly why. She couldn’t help but to gasp as well. Murphy was right. She was a freak.

Tears began to form in Lexa’s eyes. The brunette turned to look at Clarke and saw that the blonde had a face full of shock. Lexa could see tears starting to form in Clarke’s eyes as well. Lexa teared her gaze away from Clarke and looked at everyone else but everyone had the same look of shock on their faces. 

Lexa looked at her hand not believing what she was seeing. So she put her hand back at her nose before removing it again. And when she looked at her hand, she couldn’t help but to stare at her hand. In her hand was a puddle of blood. But the blood was black instead of red.

Lexa had black blood and everyone knew what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this idea for a while so I decided to post it. I hope you enjoy it and leave me a comment about what you think!


	2. May we meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank everyone who took the time to read the first chapter. And I feel so grateful that it received so much more love than I expected.  
> I know I said in a comment that this chapter was going to be posted sometime next week. but because I have a lot of exams the next two weeks and I don't know how much time I will have to post and write a new chapter, I decided to post this chapter now.

As soon as Clarke looked at Lexa she felt her whole world stop spinning. There was black blood flowing out of Lexa’s nose. Her best friend had an abnormality and Clarke knew exactly what that meant. It was no secret what happened to people with an abnormality, they get floated regardless of their age. This means Lexa would be floated. She would lose her best friends.

Clarke felt immense pain in her heart at even the thought about losing her. Lexa promised she would always be there right beside her. Why was always already ending. 

“Lexa I need to cover your nose with your hand okay. We’re getting you out of it here” Abby said quietly. Abby looked around the cafeteria and saw it was almost empty. She let out a breath of relieve. This means that almost no one saw this but she knew they had to get Lexa out of there because she knew that when the guards knew of this, it wouldn’t be long before they came.

“Okay guys we need to move now. Clarke I want you to get Lexa’s parents and tell them to meet us in medical.” Jake ordered before he picked Lexa up and started to run out of the door.

Clarke started to panic when she saw her dad run away with Lexa is his arms. She couldn’t help but wonder if that would be the last time that she ever saw Lexa. She knew her dad told her to get Lexa’s parents but she couldn’t move. Her breathing started to get faster and her panic rising. She felt someone put their hands on the side of her face. 

“Clarke I need to look at me” Abby said forcing Clarke to look at her “We will do everything in our power to protect Lexa. I promise you but right now we need you to get Lexa’s parents.”

“Is Lexa going to die?” Clarke asked trying her best not to cry at that thought

Abby saw that Clarke was doing her best not to cry but she knew she couldn’t lie to her. She wanted to tell her that Lexa would be fine, that Lexa wouldn’t be floated but she knew she couldn’t say that. 

“I don’t know honey, but I am promising you that we will do anything in our power to prevent that from happening. I don’t think anyone saw what happened so I think we have time to figure out what we’re going to do.”

“I don’t wat her to die mom” Clarke couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

“I know. Nobody wants that but don’t you think her parents will want to see her just in case? I know your father and I would want to see you if this was happening to you? Don’t you think that Lexa would want do see her parents?” Abby asked as she wiped the tears away from Clarke’s cheeks.

“Yes” Clarke said in a small voice. 

“Than can you please get them for her?”

“Okay” Clarke walked out of the cafeteria and towards Lexa’s compartment.

Abby watched her daughter leave the cafeteria with her head down and shoulders slumped. Abby let out a breath, she really hoped that nobody had seen that. She loved Lexa like a daughter and she knew Jake felt the same. 

“Mrs. Griffin what is going to happen to Lexa?” Said a small voice next to her.  
Abby looked down and saw Raven look at her with sad eyes. Abby had completely forgotten that Raven was there. The girl had been quiet the whole time but she knew she was scared as well. Even though she didn’t know Raven well, she knew that the brunette was a close friend to both girls.

“I don’t know. But I need you to promise that you will tell no one of what you just saw okay?” Abby said seriously. She knew it was a big secret to keep but it was the only way to try save Lexa.

“I promise”

“Thank you. Why don’t you go home sweetie”

Raven nodded and walked away.

Abby let out another breath and started to walk towards the medical bay. She exactly what she was walking into. Poor Lexa was probably scared out of her mind right now. She really hoped that nobody saw the black blood because if someone did and told the chancellor than it would be game over for Lexa.

Unfortunately someone did. Nobody noticed John Murphy standing in the corner. He had seen everything. He smirked before he ran towards the chancellor’s office.

XXXX

Clarke ran as fast as her little legs could carry. She had to get to Lexa’s parents before it was too late. Even she knew that as soon as guards found out that she would lose Lexa. That was all she could think about. She didn’t know what her life would be like without the brunette.

After a few minutes of running Clarke finally reached Lexa compartment. She reached towards the door but she didn’t knock. She held her fist a few inches from the door. What was she going to say to them? Will they be mad? Were they going to take Lexa away from her anyway?

No Lexa needed her to be strong. She should not be think about this. So Clarke let out a breath and knocked on the door.

After a few second Mrs. Woods opened the door with a smile “ Oh hello Clarke Lexa isn’t here”

“I..I.. I know. I came for you” Clarke said struggling to get the words out.

Mrs. Woods had a confused look on her face “Okay. What’s wrong sweetie?”

“You need to go to medical. Something happened to Lexa”

Mrs. Woods face changed from confused to shock. She shouted to her husband to come to the front door before kneeling down “What happened?”

Clarke shook her head. She couldn’t say it here. If people heard her than it was too late. “I can’t tell you but you need to come with me to medical. My parents are there with Lexa. They will explain everything”

Mrs. Woods and Mr. Woods looked at her for a few seconds before they ran out of the door and towards medical. Clarke followed them.

XXXX  
John Murphy reached to chancellors office and knocked on the door. After a few seconds the chancellor opened the door 

“John Murphy, what can I do for you?” Chancellor Jaha asked confused

“ I am here report something. It’s about Lexa Woods sir” Murphy said with a smirk. He had always hated the girl. And now he could finally get payback

Chancellor Jaha looked even more confused “ What about her”

Murphy smirked

XXXXX  
Mr. and Mrs. Woods charged into the medical ward. They looked around and saw that the medical ward was empty. They looked at Clarke with a confusion.

Clarke didn’t understand. Her parents told her to bring them to medical. So where were they. “I. I don’t understand. They told me to bring you here.” Clarke stuttered

“Lexa where are you?” Mr. Woods shouted.

After a few seconds of silence a supply closet opened and Abby walked out. She waved them over but signaled them to be quiet.  
They walked over slowly and once they arrived Abby stepped aside. They looked inside and they saw Lexa sitting on a stool with a tissue pressed against her nose. It was obvious that Lexa had been crying because she had red puffy eyes. Jake was sitting next to her trying to comfort her. Abby ushered them inside. 

Mrs. Woods was the first out of the two to notice that something wasn’t right with the color of the blood on the tissue. Her eyes widened and she looked at her husband.

Mr. Woods looked confused at his wife. Why did she looked so shocked? But before he could say something, his wife pointed towards Lexa. He looked at his daughter for a few seconds and then he saw it. Black blood on the tissue.

“No. No. NO! this isn’t happening” He shouted before he punched the wall with all his strength. He couldn’t believe it. His daughter had black blood running through her veins. She had an abnormality and that means he would lose his daughter.

“Mason please calm down. I don’t think anyone saw us. So all we have to do is wait till the bleeding stops” Abby said trying to calm the obviously furious man. Abby understood his anger. He was going to lose his daughter if anyone found out. After she said that she saw the man calm down a little bit.

Mr. Woods walked over to Lexa with tears in her eyes. She kneeled down in front of Lexa and began stroking her cheek. She felt Lexa stiffen for a few seconds before relaxing. Looking at her she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “It’s going to be alright, honey. Your dad and I won’t let anything happen to you” She choked out.

“Your mother is right. You’re a Woods and us Woods stick together no matter what. What is what we always say to each other?” Mr. Woods said kneeling down next to his wife and placed a hand on Lexa’s knee.  
Lexa looked at her parents with a small smile on her face. Her eyes were still filled with tears and red and puffy from crying. But she felt a lot better now that her parents were here. Sure Abby and Jake felt like family because she had known them for her entire life but they don’t compare to her parents. “Nobody messes with the Woods and gets away with it” She said in a small voice.

Mr. Woods nodded. He would not let anyone take his child away from him without a fight. “Exactly. Your mother and I won’t let anyone and I mean take you away from us.”

But before anyone could say something Jackson charged into the room “Abby, we have a problem. Chancellor Jaha is on his way and he is not alone.”

Everyone in the room stopped moving. Lexa felt her whole world collapse. The chancellor knew of her abnormality and that was the reason he was coming this way. They were going to get her and float her because she was not normal. Lexa looked at her parents and she saw that they were absolutely devastated. And then she looked at Clarke and then her felt her heart break. Clarke was looking like she was going to have a panic attack at any moment. The blonde was almost sobbing as she held her mother close. Before Lexa could stop the tears from forming she was sobbing into her parents arms.

Mr. Woods was the first one to react and grabbed a pair of scissors and stabbed himself in the hand before anyone could stop him.  
Everyone looked at him with shocked faces. “Mason what the hell are you doing?” Jake asked

“We need a reason the be in medical. Clarke and Lexa will stay in here with the lights out and door closed. Abby and Jackson will stitch my hand.” Mr. Woods said. Everyone nodded and everyone except Clarke and Lexa left the closet.

Clarke hugged Lexa as soon as the door closed. Clarke never felt this scared before in her life. She can’t even begin to understand what Lexa was feeling. She felt the brunette tremble in her arms. The brunette looked straight at the door like she was willing it to stay closed. Clarke didn’t know what to do or what to say to make Lexa feel better. So the two girls just held each other in silence.

That was until they heard Abby say “Hello chancellor, can I help you with something?”

Both girls stiffened and held each other even tighter. “Don’t worry. Our parents won’t let them find you” Clarke whispered softly but she was almost certain that the brunette didn’t hear her.

Abby and Jackson finished stitching Mr. Woods’s hand when Chancellor Jaha stormed in with around 10 guards. The adults tried to look like they weren’t expecting him.

“Hello chancellor, can I help you with something?” Abby asked trying to sound normal but she knew that everyone’s heart was beating way too fast. 

Chancellor Jaha looked around and saw no one but Jackson, both the Griffin and the Woods couple. The chancellor glared at Abby “Where is the girl Abby? I know she’s here”

Abby tried her best to look like she didn’t know what she was talking about “And which girl are you referring to Chancellor”

“You know exactly who I mean Abby. Where is Alexandria Woods?”

This time it was Mr. Woods who spoke up “Why are you looking for my daughter Chancellor? Did she do something wrong?

“Someone informed me of the fact that they saw that Alexandria bled black blood. And you know what that means Mr. Woods. I am sorry but I am here to collect your daughter” The chancellor said like he was asking for a cup of sugar.

Mr. Woods could not keep it together anymore. He was angry at the fact that the chancellor held no emotion, like the fact that he didn’t care that a parent will lose a child. He was wondering what would happen if it was Wells instead of Lexa. “And you think we will just give her to you so can float her for something she had no idea of. Because let me give you a heads up Jaha, that is not going to happen. I will not let you take MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME!” He screamed.

The guards all raised their guns “This is the chancellor you’re talking to. Show some respect”

Chancellor Jaha sighed “Mason, I know how you’re feeling but this is the law. So tell me where she is and everyone can get back to their day”

“Never”

Jaha turned towards his guards “You two look around, she is here somewhere. The rest of you restrain them”

The guards nodded and started to carry out their orders. Mr. and Mrs. Woods started to fight against the guards but they were not strong enough.

“Please Thelonious, she is just a child” Mrs. Woods pleaded.

“I am sorry Alexis but there is no other way”

Clarke and Lexa held their breath as they saw that the guard tried to open the door. Clarke looked around to see if there was anywhere they could hide but she didn’t say anything. They could only hold each other close as the guard kicked in the door “Chancellor, I found her”

“Bring her to me”

The guard nodded and tried to peel Lexa away from Clarke. They both started to scream and kick at the guard as he tried to take Lexa away from Clarke. The other guard joined in and held back Clarke as the other grabbed Lexa.

As soon as Lexa was peeled away she started to scream and kick even harder “NO, NO LET ME GO‼ CLARKE HELP ME‼”

“LEXA NO, NO. STOP PLEASE‼ LEXA‼ Clarke sobbed as she could only watch Lexa being taken way from her. She tried to fight guard with all her might but he was far too strong “ PLEASE DON’T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME‼ PLEASE!”  
The guard locked Clarke inside of the supply closet in order to help the others. Clarke started to punch and kick at the door in order to get out. 

As Lexa was carried out of the supply closet she felt like everything was going in slow motion. She saw her parents and Clarke’s parents fight against the guards. She saw her mother sobbing while trying to reach her. She heard them begging the chancellor to let her go. She also heard Clarke screaming and crying out for her.

Lexa tried to fight the guard even more but he was far to strong for her. But then she saw that her father had fought his way out of the guards and started to punch them repeatedly.

Thelonious looked at the scene before him and he felt his heart break a little but he couldn’t let her live. “Alexandria Woods, you have been sentenced to death by the rights of the Exodus charter.”

“NO NO NO NO DAD PLEASE. PLEASE. I DON’T WANT TO DIE. PLEASE DAD. MOM. PLEASE‼” Lexa sobbed as she was carried out of the room. The guards quickly cleared the room, leaving chancellor Jaha alone for a second  
“I am sorry Alexis and Mason but the law is the law” and with that chancellor Jaha turned around.

But before chancellor Jaha could walk out of the door he felt a sting in his neck and fell to the ground. Mr. Woods was standing over him with an empty syringe. 

“I am sorry my friend but I won’t let you take my daughter away.”

“Jake and Abby you guys stay here. Your daughter needs you but right now we need to go to our daughter.” Mr. Woods said somber.

Jake nodded and held out his hand for Mr. Woods to shake it “May we meet again old friend” He said knowing that this was going to be last time he will see them.

Mr. and Mrs. Woods gave a quick goodbye to Jake and Abby and ran out of the door.

Abby ran towards the supply closet and opened the door. Clarke ran outside the moment the door opened and looked around and when she saw that Lexa wasn’t there anymore she started to sob. As soon as Clarke saw that Lexa was gone, she knew she lost her best friend. Clarke fell to the floor and started to sob and scream. She felt two arms snake around her but she couldn’t react to it. She just lost her best friend. Her best friend. Her soul mate.

Jake looked inside of the supply closet and found a small necklace on the ground. The necklace had a small hanger on it with the letter C and a small paintbrush. Clarke’s birthday present that Clarke gave to Lexa two weeks ago. How did it go so wrong so fast?

XXXX  
Mr. and Mrs Woods ran as fast as they could to try and catch up to the guards. They had to stop them before they floated her daughter. Mr. Woods had bought them some time by sedating the chancellor but he just hoped it would be enough to safe his daughter.

He had a plan to make sure she wasn’t going to be floated and he knew it was risky but he had to try. After a few minutes he finally saw them and before he could even think about it he started to punch his away towards his daughter.

Soon all the guards lay unconscious on the ground. He quickly hugged Lexa who was crying her eyes out.  
“Dad, I don’t want to die. Please dad, don’t let them kill me. Please” Lexa pleaded.  
Mr. Woods ended the hug and tucked a strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear “Don’t worry sweetheart I have a plan”

Mr. Woods picked Lexa up and started running towards the workshop. Mrs. Woods followed them.

Once they all stepped inside of the workshop he closed the door so it could not be easily opened from the outside.

Inside of the workshop there was an old spaceship Mr. Woods was working on as a side project. He would have never guessed that he would use this spaceship to safe his daughter life.

He placed his daughter inside of the spaceship and kissed her forehead. “It’s alright sweetie. You’re safe now.”

He heard guards kicking against the door but they couldn’t get in but that didn’t mean that forever.  
“They can’t get to you here.” He tried to reassure his daughter.

“But dad, there is only room for one person in here”

Mrs. Woods walked up to her daughter and started to strap her in “I know sweetheart. But we have to try and safe you. And if that means that we send you to the ground then so be it.”

Lexa shook her head. She couldn’t leave her parents behind. They will be floated for what they did. And she couldn’t leave Clarke behind. Her hand reached for her necklace but she didn’t feel it around her neck. She had lost her only reminder of Clarke. Tears formed in her eyes. “I can’t leave you behind. How am I going to survive on earth all alone?”

“You aren’t alone sweetheart. Every time you get lonely you just have to look to the sky and you will see us. We will always be with you. Life is about than just surviving Lexa. We love you” Mr. Woods said as he closed the spaceship.

After a few seconds looking at his daughter he pressed the launch button and saw the spaceship launch into space and towards earth.

Just as he pressed the launch buttom, the guards finally opened the door and saw the spaceship launch into space. Chancellor Jaha stepped forward “What did you do”

Mrs. Woods looked at her husband, tears streaming down her face and then back at Chancellor Jaha “We saved our daughter.”

Chancellor Jaha looked furious “Alexis and Mason Woods, I hereby sentence you to death in the rights of the exodus charter. You will be floated for what you did”

And with that the Woods family no longer existed on the ark. They would be only remembered by their friends. And seven year old will no longer be the same after today’s events.

XXXX  
Somewhere on earth

Fourteen year old Anya was training with Lincoln and Indra in the forest, when all of a sudden they saw a ball of fire land nearby. Curiosity got the better of them and they went to investigate it. 

When they reached the crash side they saw a spaceship with inside an unconscious girl. But when they looked closer they gasped.

“Natblida”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I anticipated but I felt like it was needed in order to move the story along. In the next episode there is going to be a time jump so that’s why this chapter is longer than the previous one.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a comment about what you think.


	3. Nine years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. Chapter 3 is finally finished. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Nine years.

How could have been nine years already?  
They said time will heal all wounds but why was her heart still aching so much?

Nine years ago was when Clarke’s life fell apart right in front of her own eyes. Nine years ago she lost someone who was like a sister to her. Her soulmate. All because she had different color blood.

Clarke would often dream about her. Every time she would close her eyes she would see her green eyes and her beautiful smile. And every time she woke up she had to remind herself she wasn’t here anymore.

Clarke would often wonder what her life would look like if Lexa wasn’t floated. What would Lexa look like now? Clarke already knew the answer to that last question. She would have been drop dead gorgeous.

Clarke discovered something about herself a few weeks after Lexa death. She was in love her. She was in love with Lexa and she was too late to tell her. Lexa died not knowing that she loved her and that was enough to break her heart.

A lot has changed in those nine years. Clarke stopped being friends with Wells Jaha because she couldn’t even look at his father without getting angry. It also stopped that her parents also stopped being friends with him so she didn’t see him as much. 

In the first three months after Lexa’s death Clarke would spend her day crying in her bed and she didn’t leave her compartment for anything. Clarke barely slept because of the nightmares she got. Her parents were always there for her. Every time she would wake up screaming and crying, they would rush into her room and sit with her for the entire night. Clarke apricated that because she knew they were grieving as well but still they were her rock.

After the first three months things were finally starting to get a little better for Clarke. The nightmares stopped and she didn’t spend her days crying in her bed anymore because she knew that wasn’t what Lexa would have wanted her to do. Lexa would have wanted her to be strong. So that was exactly what Clarke did.

She became strong. She went back to school and began to live her life as normal as possible. She and Raven had become super close because of the loss of Lexa. Clarke liked she could take to somebody about Lexa that weren’t her parents. 

Raven told Clarke that the chancellor lied about the deaths of the Woods. He told everyone that there was an oxygen in their compartment and that they all died peacefully in their sleep. But Clarke was one of the few people who exactually knew what happened.

One day Clarke walked passed Lexa’s compartment and she felt tears starting to burn in her eyes. Even after six months Clarke still couldn’t believe that Lexa was gone. After standing in front of the door for a few minutes she decided to walk in. As she looked around the compartment she saw that everything was left as it was. Before Clarke even knew what happened she was standing in Lexa’s room. Everything looked exactly the same as six months ago.

Clarke closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. She was remembering all the fun times she had spent in this room. The whole room still smelled like Lexa. How Clarke had missed this smell. Clarke could still picture Lexa sleeping in the bed, refusing to wake up. Something in the left corner in the room caught her eye. It was a small box. She walked over to it and opened it.

It was a picture of her and Lexa. The picture was taken on Lexa’s birthday as Lexa had a happy birthday hat on, they both had the biggest smile on their face. 

Clarke finger traced Lexa and the tears she tried to held back began to fall down. Before Lexa’s death, she never noticed how bright Lexa’s smile was or how green her eyes were. She missed her so much. Clarke collapsed on the bed while holding the picture close to her chest and sobbing her eyes out. And that was how her parents found her a few hours later. 

They had started to panic after she didn’t come home from school so they decided to go and look for her. They couldn’t find her in her normal hiding places and just as they became desperate they walked passed the old Woods compartment and they could here a sound coming from inside it. It sounded as someone was crying their eyes out. And then they knew they had found their daughter.

So they walked inside and walked into Lexa’s room and the sight broke their hearts. The eight year old was lying on the bed holding something close to her chest. This was the first time that they had seen Clarke crying this much about Lexa, so whatever she was holding against her chest was something important to her.

Abby walked up to Clarke and sat down next to her and putting her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. The blonde looked up with red puffy eyes and tears streaming down her face. Clarke threw herself into her mothers arms. “I miss her so much.”

Abby started to rub circles on Clarke’s back. “I know”

Clarke fell asleep in her mother’s arms that day so Jake carried her home but not before looking at the compartment one last time. He missed his friends as well but he had to be strong for his daughter.

As the years went by it became easier and easier for Clarke to accept that Lexa was gone and that even though de pain never went away as became easier to live with it. As Clarke grew older her hate for Jaha only grew because she began to understand that he was a madman desperate to stay in power. Clarke had also given herself the mission to find who turned Lexa in and when she found him or her she would kill them.

Clarke had also developed a new habit, she would stare out of the window to look at the earth just like Lexa did. When she was younger she didn’t understand Lexa’s obsession with it but now it felt like Lexa was with her every time she would look at it. The green of the earth reminded her of Lexa’s eyes.

So that was exactly was Clarke was doing right now. The sixteen year old was sitting on her bed looking at the earth through de window. She was unconsciously playing with her necklace while lost in thought. She still wore her friendship necklace that she gave as a birthday present to Lexa. It was one of the few things she had left that reminded her of Lexa. Clarke also kept the photograph that she found in Lexa’s room. It was standing on her bedside table with Lexa’s friendship necklace hanging on it.

Even though she could live with the fact that Lexa was gone, some days were harder than others. There were only two days when Clarke felt sad and heartbroken all day. And those were Lexa’s birthday and the day she was floated. On those two days Clarke would spend her time locked in her room looking at earth. Sometime she would say something to Lexa and hoped that where ever the brunette was that she could hear her. The first time Clarke did that she felt weird doing it because she was essentially speaking to an empty room but she also found it therapeutic. Whenever she had a bad day she would take to Lexa.

Clarke and her parents had super grown super close. They understood her grieve because they were going through the same this she did. Her parents lost two of their childhood friends. It even went so far the Woods were her godparents and her parents were Lexa’s. When she was younger she never understood what her parents did for her. They had pushed their own grieve away so they could be strong for her. The only time they could grieve their friends was when Clarke was asleep. 

It had become a tradition at the Griffin household to sit together and say the travelers blessing on the anniversary of the deaths of the Woods family. It had started on the first anniversary. Clarke found her parents sitting in the living room saying the blessing. Clarke walked in and joined them. They did it every year after that. It was a way to feel close to them.

Clarke snapped out her thoughts when she heard her parents arguing. As this happened often she paid no mind to it but as the arguing never died down the curiosity got the better of her. So she walked to her bedroom door and put her ear on the door. This way she could hear what they were saying to one other.

“I have tried Abby, this isn’t a glitch.” Clarke heard her father say 

After a few seconds her father continued “It’s a system failure. The people need to know”

This peaked Clarke’s interest. What were they talking about. What system failure?

“No. They will panic” She heard her mother say.

“You sound like Kane” Her dad said. Clarke couldn’t help but notice the venom in his voice when he said Kane. She had always known that Kane and her father didn’t like each other but she never knew her father hated him so much.

“Well, that’s because he’s right”

“No. we can’t withhold the truth. We need to let everyone on the Ark put their minds to a solution”

“And risk anarchy” Her mother almost shouted. 

Clarke could hear her mother becoming desperate to talk her father out of whatever he’s was trying to do. But Clarke didn’t like where this was headed.

Clarke could hear her father trying to say something but her mother was quicker “No, it’s too dangerous.” She said more calm this time.

“Please promise me that you will obey that council’s orders. That you will keep it quiet” Her mother practically begged her father.

Clarke slowly opened her door and started tip toeing to the living room. This way she could hear better what they were arguing about but from what she had gathered it wasn’t any good. Clarke decided to hide behind a wall that separated the hallway from the living room.

“Promise me” Abby said firm.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Jake spoke up again “I can’t.”

Clarke heard her father walking away but her mother stopped him “For Clarke. Do it for Clarke”

Clarke froze. Whatever her father knew, he would get floated for it if he told anyone. What could have been so important that he couldn’t talk to the council about it. 

“I am doing this for Clarke” Jake’s voice started to break at the last part.

“They will float you Jake. ”

There it was. The one sentence that Clarke wasn’t hoping for. She had already lost someone special to her. It took her nine years to finally come to terms with Lexa’s death. And she could lose her father as well. She would not survive that. Clarke was not going to let that happen. She would stop her father whatever it takes.

“If you do this, I won’t be able to stop it.”

Jake didn’t answer Abby so she continued “You saw what happened to her with Lexa’s death. Would you really put her through that again without you. I don’t I will be able to safe her from herself Jake. She won’t survive losing you.”

“Okay Abby. I promise. I will obey the council’s orders and keep it to myself until it become necessary for the people to know”

Clarke couldn’t handle it anymore and ran back to her room. She threw herself on her bed and started to breath really hard. She was on the verge of a panic attack. If her father would go public with whatever he knew than she would lose her dad. Her mother was right she wouldn’t survive that. She could not lose another piece of her heart.

“What am I suppose to do Lexa?” Clarke whispered softly.

XXXXX  
Needless to say that Clarke didn’t sleep well that night. All she could think about was the argument between her parents. But she figured out that whatever they were arguing about had something to do with the oxygen on the Ark. Why else would her dad want the people to know.

As she walked into the living room she saw it was empty. That didn’t surprise her because her mother usually went to work super early. And her dad was probably still asleep but her heart stopped when she heard her dad talking in the office.

As she neared the office she could her dad talking “In this time of uncertainty we will come together as a people.”

No. Her dad was going public anyway. She had to stop him so she picked up the pace. She looked into the office and saw her dad sitting behind his desk talking to a camera.

“I am telling you this because you must know the truth and because I want a future for my child and yours. Be strong.”

Clarke couldn’t handle it anymore and walked in “You disobeyed the council?” she said in a small voice. 

Jake turned around in shock and quickly turned the camera off. Clarke was glaring at her dad for a few seconds before speaking up “Dad, I heard you and mom. I don’t know exactly what it is but I think is had the do something with the oxygen on the Ark.”

Jake sighed “Okay you know” he almost sounded defeated. “I have been thinking about this for a long time. The people have a right to know. You’re mother doesn’t underst-”

Clarke interrupted him “What’s the plan?”

Jake chuckled and smiled “You don’t need to know the plan” he said as a matter of fact.

“You were making a video, so… What you’re gonna break into the communication mainframe?”

Jake didn’t say anything and looked away from Clarke.

Clarke looked at her dad full of disbelieve “Making yourself either suicidal or incredibly dumb”

“Oh? You are picking a fine moment to start behaving like a typical teenager”

“I mean I will help you”

Jake got up form his chair and walked over to Clarke “No, Clarke. You’re not”

Clarke looked annoyed at his answer for a second before answering “But I can”

“Absolutely not” Jake looked at his daughter for a few seconds before hugging her “No”

Clarke hugged him back and he started to rocking them back and forth “oh baby”

After a few seconds Jake pulled away and tucked a few strands of hair behind Clarke’s ear “You get that suborn streak from your mother you know. One of many things I love about both of you”

“Dad. If you don’t let me help you than please don’t do this. You promised mom you wouldn’t”

Jake looked at his daughter for a moment. She had this defeated look about her “I know but I can’t keep this quiet.”

“But dad, they will float you. They will float you. I don’t wanna lose you dad. I already lost Lexa so please don’t make me lose you too. Please” Clark pleaded. Her voice started to break at the end of the sentence.

“Clarke, I have to do this”

Clarke shook her head and tears started to form in her eyes “No you don’t. You don’t have to this dad. I not am ready to lose you dad. Please don’t make me lose you. I don’t want you to die” Clarke sobbed.

Jake felt his heart break. The last time he saw Clarke sob like that was when he and Abby found her on Lexa’s bed holding a picture of them. He was so conflicted. He knew he had to say something but how could he do this to his own daughter.

Jake pulled Clarke back into a hug and started stroke her hair “I won’t sweetie. I promise you, you won’t lose me. I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it for chapter 3. I decided to change the storyline a little bit by keeping Jake alive. But don’t worry, Clarke will still be a part of the 100.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and leave me a comment about what you think!


	4. Prisoner 319

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank you for the love you have given to this story. I never thought that this story would become such a success. I have read all of comments about the sneak peeks and I will listen to the advice that you have given me.
> 
> I really apreciate advise or notes about how all of this works since this is the first fanfiction I have ever written. And if you see some major spelling or grammar mistakes you can point that out since English isn't my native language. (You've probrably already guessed that by reading the story. I am Dutch)
> 
> So please enjoy this chapter.

One year later

Clarke was sitting in her prison cell drawing on the floor with black chalk. Drawing was one out of the two things she could do in her prison cell. The other thing was staring at the earth through the window. She had been in isolation for about four months now and she had already drawn on most of the prison walls. Most of her drawing were of the earth but there were also a few of her family, Raven and Lexa. Clarke kept drawing Lexa because she was afraid that she would forget what she looked like. Clarke didn't get to take any personal belongings with her except her necklace that was hanging around her neck.

You’re probably thinking, how did Clarke end up in isolation.

Well it happened four months ago.

XXX  
Flashback:

It’s been about been about seven months since Clarke stopped her father from releasing the video and Clarke couldn’t be happier.

At first Clarke was scared that her father would release the video anyway and get floated for it but her dad kept his promise. And life went on as normal.

Clarke spent most of her days hanging out with Raven after school. She and Raven had become super close and Raven even started to feel like a sister to her. Of course Raven didn’t replace Lexa because no one ever could do that.

Nothing really interested happened in these last seven months, well maybe except Wells pathetic attempts to earn her forgiveness. But she couldn’t. Clarke had learned that Wells knew what his father was going to do and he did nothing. He just stood by and let his father kill her best friend.

There was one thing that really bugged Clarke, she still didn’t know who told the chancellor about Lexa. And that frustrated her to now end. At first Clarke thought it was Raven but she swore to Clarke that she ran straight home. And Clarke believed her because Lexa was also very close to Raven so why would Raven sell out her own best friend.

So her quest continues. But little did she know that life was going to change.

It happened on a normal day. Clarke and Raven were walking towards class together. They were talking about what they wanted to do when they were older. Raven wanted to become a mechanic while Clarke wanted to be a doctor. When Murphy bumped into them.

Clarke had always hated Murphy. He was a little snake who took pleasure in torturing others. Murphy was also they reason the found out about the black blood so in a sense it was his fault for Lexa’s death.

“Watch where you’re going freak” Murphy said while pushing Clarke away again.

“What is your deal Murphy?” Clarke shouted. She felt her blood boiling. 

“My deal nothing. Maybe you should get your eyes checked because I think being friends with a freak all those years ago rubbed off on you” Murphy said mocking Lexa. 

Clarke was seething with rage. How dare he talk about Lexa this way. Raven felt Clarke trembling next to her so she put her hand on her shoulder in order to try and calm Clarke down because if this was going to end like she thought is than Clarke would be in trouble.

Clarke pushed Raven’s hand of her shoulder and walked to Murphy “You take that back right now. you don’t get to talk about her. You don’t even get to think about her.”

Murphy laughed “What are you going to do? Tell the chancellor. Well let me tell you that the chancellor really appreciated what I told him eight ago. About a girl with brown hair and green eyes and bleeding black blood”

Both Raven and Clarke remained silent for a few seconds. Murphy just told them that he was the one who sold Lexa out. 

Clarke felt tears burning in her eyes as she stepped closer to Murphy before punching him in the face. The force of the punch was enough to throw him onto the floor and she got on top of him and started punching him repeatedly “It was YOU‼ YOU”RE the reason SHE’S GONE. You’re who sold her out.” Clarke said tears streaming down her face.

Clarke felt someone trying to stop Clarke from punching him “Clarke stop it. Lexa wouldn’t want you to do this” Raven tried to calm down Clarke.

But Clarke wouldn’t listen. She looked at Murphy’s face and saw that was all swollen up and bloody but she didn’t stop punching. She wanted him to feel the same pain that she felt for the last nine years. She wanted him to feel like his heart was ripped from his body. She wanted him to feel the same pain Lexa felt was she was floated. “Lexa doesn’t want things because of him. He killed her and I am going to kill him” Clarke said as she put both her hands around Murphy’s neck and started chocking him

“What is going on here” someone said. Raven looked up and saw Chancellor Jaha walking towards them with a few guards. He nodded at one of the guards giving him the order to stop Clarke.

The guard removed Clarke from Murphy who was gasping for air. Clarke started screaming and kicking the guard like she did all those years ago. “I will kill you Murphy. I will kill you for what you did.”

“Take him to medical” The chancellor ordered and a guard picked up an unconscious Murphy and started walking to medical.

“Miss Griffin, you know very well that violence is against the rules. I don’t know where this is coming from but this is your last warning.” Chancellor Jaha said impassively.

Clarke tensed up when she heard the voice of the man she hated the most. And she could only think of one thing. So she fought her way out of the guards arms and ran towards to chancellor and started punching him repeatedly in the chest “It’s your fault. It’s your fault she’s gone. you didn’t have to float her. You didn’t have to rip my heart out. She was innocent.” 

Every punch she threw got weaker and weaker before she collapsed to the ground sobbing. Raven ran to her and pulled her close. The chancellor watched it all happen with an impassive expression, he let the girl punch him in the chest without doing anything. 

It was quiet for a few seconds before the chancellor broke the silence “Clarke Griffin, you’re hereby sentenced to solitude till your eighteenth birthday for attempted murder and attacking your chancellor.”

The guards picked her up but Clarke didn’t fight her. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. Raven tried to fight the guards but there was little she could do as she was already eighteen years old. She watched her best friend being taken from her again. Raven was alone again.

XXX  
So yeah that’s how Clarke ended up in isolation and will stay in isolation before she will be reviewed at eighteen. So that’s one more month. One more month and she was out of there. Or so she thought.

Clarke was drawing on the floor when all of a sudden her prison door opened and two guards walked in.

“Prisoner 319, face the wall”

Clarke did what she was told. “What is this”

The guars mumbled something and opened a box. Clarke turned her head to see what is was. The guard pulled something that looked like a wristband. “Hold out your right arm.”

“No. No. No It’s not my time. I don’t turn eighteen for another month”

“Hold out your arm”

When Clarke didn’t cooperated with them, the other guard pulled out his shocklash while the other held out the wristband and walked towards Clarke.

He tried to force the wristband on her but Clarke fought back by pushing and punching the guards and quickly ran out of the door.

That was when she saw that they were doing this to all the prisoners. Clarke was shocked for a moment and she didn’t know what to do or where to run.

Clarke turned her head when she heard a door open and saw that the guards walked out of her cell “Prisoner 319”

A voice stopped Clarke from running away “Clarke stop”

Clarke turned around and saw her mother walking towards her “Wait here.” Her mother said to the guards while walking towards Clarke.

Clarke looked at her mother for a few second “Mom.. Mom”

Abby pulled Clarke into a hug “What’s going on. What is this?” Clarke voice began to break as she was almost crying.

Clarke never felt this scared in her life. She wasn’t eighteen yet so why did it seem like they were going to float her? Are they going to float all the prisoners? Did it have anything to the with the oxygen glitch? Of course it had something to do with to oxygen glitch. Her father said that the Ark had only one year of oxygen left and that year was almost over.

“They are killing us all, aren’t they” Clarke said as her mother pulled away from her. “Reducing population so to make more time for the rest of you”

Abby shook her head “Clarke, you’re not being executed.” Abby tried to reassure her daughter. Abby understood her daughter’s fear. But Clarke had the right to know “You’re being send to the ground. All one hundred of you.”

Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was being send to the ground but the ground was inhibitable for at least 97 more years. “What? But it’s not safe. No.. No we get reviewed at eighteen”

“The rules has changed. This gives you the change to live.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say. For the last nine years the only thing Clarke wanted to do was going to the earth to fulfill Lexa’s last wish. And now that the moment was here she couldn’t believe it. But Clarke also didn’t believe that she was being send without her parents. 

“You’re instincts will tell you to take care of every body else first. Just like you’re father. But be careful, we don’t want to lose you”

Abby stroked her daughter’s cheek. “We love you so much. Your father wished he could be here but there was a big problem in mechanics. But know that he loves you so much. As do I”

Clarke couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. She didn’t even get so say goodbye to her own father. What if she died on her way? Then the last time she ever saw her dad was four months ago.

Clarke felt a needle injected into her back and she fell into her mothers arms. She felt her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier as she fought to keep them open. Her mother kept Clarke close to her chest “Earth Clarke. You get to go to earth. You get to fulfill Lexa’s last wish.”

That was the last thing Clarke heard before losing consciousness.

XXXX  
Clarke opened her eyes and saw she was no longer in her cell on the Ark. It took her a few seconds before remembering what was going on. She was being send to earth.

Clarke looked around and saw the other prisoners waking up as well. She felt a pain coming from her right wrist and saw that they put the wristband on. 

“Welcome back” A familiar voice said.

It was a voice that she never wanted to hear again. It was the voice of the son of the man she hated the most. It was the voice of Wells Jaha. Clarke knew she couldn’t take her anger out on him but every time she looked at him all she saw was his father. His father was to one who murdered her best friend all those years ago and she still didn’t forget it nor forgive him. It was his father fault that Clarke had a hole in her heart that only one person could fill but that person was never coming back. But Wells knew what his father was going to do and he did nothing. He didn’t even try to stop his father from floating her.

Clarke looked to her right and saw him sitting next to her. They were silent for a few seconds before Wells broke the silence “Look..”

“Wells, why the hell are you here?” Clarke interrupted him. 

“When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested.” Wells said showing his wristband.

Clarke’s mouth fell open while Wells smiled at her “I did it for you.”

At that moment the lights on the ship flickered and the whole ship started to shake. Clarke could hear people screaming and for a few seconds she believed that she was going to die.

“What was that?” Clarke asked.

Wells looked up “That was the atmosphere.”

All of a sudden the light turned back on and a screen lit up showing chancellor Jaha. The chancellor was as impassive as always as the started to speak.

“Prisoners of the ark, hear me now. You’ve been given a second chance. And as your chancellor it is my hope that you see that not as a chance for you but a chance for all of us. Indeed, for men kind itself. We’ve no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better than we would have send other. Frankly, we’re sending you because your crimes have made you expandable.”

Clarke looked at Wells when his father said that. Clarke could see that Wells didn’t agree with his father. Wells quickly turned his head away and was clenching his jaw.

“Your father is a dick Wells” Somebody shouted. Wells looked down in shame. 

“And if you do survive, those crimes will be forgiven. Your slates wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen very carefully. Before the last war Mount Weather, a military base build within a mountain, was to be stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain 300 people for more than two years”

Commotion drowned out the sound of the chancellor as a boy took of his seatbelt and floated around the prisoners. Someone exclaiming “Spacewalker strikes again!” While another exclaiming “Go, Finn!”  
Clarke looked at the spacewalker full disbelieve. He was going to get himself killed if he doesn’t sit back down soon.

The boy floated towards Wells “Check it out. Your dad floated me after all.” The other prisoners laughed at this comment.

Wells however paid no attention to that comment “ Strap yourself in before the parachutes deploy.”

Clarke noticed two other boys taking of their seatbelts in order to follow this Finn person. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Are they really that stupid? 

“Hey you two, stay put if you want to live.” Clarke shouted at them.

The boys did as they were told and strapped themselves back in.

“You must locate those supplies immediately.”

Finn floated next to next to Clarke “You’re the traitor who had been solitude for four months”

“You’re the idiot who wasted three months of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk” Clarke bit back

“It was fun” Finn said casually. His tone implied that the thought that was reason enough to do it. “I am Finn” He introduced himself, reaching out while still floating. Clarke of course ignored him.

“.. You have one job, one responsibility. Stay alive. Finally, I am sure you’re wondering about those wristbands….”

Clarke heard a noise and saw that the two boys who she had warned earlier had taken of their seatbelts and began floating.

“Stay in your seats!” She warned them again.

The ship jolted as the parachutes deployed and jerked hard to one side as it was pulled violently off course. Finn and the boys were slammed into walls, one of the boys dislodging a bunch of cables that started throwing out sparks.

“Finn, are you okay?” Clarke asked as she tried to look at him. Finn had fallen somewhere behind her but she couldn’t see him because of her chair. People started to scream as it became a bumpy ride.

Suddenly the lights turned off and the whole dropship went dark. Nobody could see a thing and then sparks flew from the ceiling. People close it tried to protect themselves by turning away and covering themselves up. It felt like the ship was going to fall apart.

Clarke was in shock. She really didn’t know what was happening and she was so sure that they were going to die. More sparks flew from the ceiling.

Wells voice snapped her out of it “ Clarke, it would be a fire by now” he tried to reassure her. 

“Okay, the reason is that this ship is a hundred years old right. Just give it a second” Clarke didn’t mean to sound this scared but she couldn’t help it because she was absolutely terrified. The dropship began to fall apart.

“Clarke there is something I need to tell you” Wells shouted.

Clarke looked at him and waited for him to continue “I am sorry about Lexa.”

Clarke couldn’t keep her anger under control anymore. How dare he speak about Lexa. “Don’t you speak about Lexa”

“Please I don’t want to die knowing that you hate me”

“Well maybe you should have stopped your father from floating her. You knew what he was going to do and you did nothing. I lost her because of you Wells.”

The dropship gave one last violent lurch and more people started to scream. The retro rockets were fired in order to slow down the descent. People held on to their seats for dear life. This continued for a few more minutes before the ship hit the ground and then everything was quiet.

“Listen, no machine hum” An Asian boy said.

“Wow, that’s a first” the boy next to him said.

Clarke looked around in shock. She couln’t believe it. She survived. She felt Wells looking at him but she just closed her eyes.

Everyone remained still for a few seconds before the commotion started. Everyone unbuckled themselves. Clarke did the same and went to see if Finn was alright.

She let out a breath of relieve when she saw that Finn was already moving. He was kneeling next to one of the boys who had been unstrapped when the ship landed. Clarke rushed to the other boy and checked for a pulse but she didn’t find one.

“Finn, is he breathing?” She asked. Finn didn’t say anything but he shook his head. 

“The outer door is on the lower level. Let’s go!” someone shouted.

Clarke moved urgenly towards to hatch that led to the lower level “ No, we can’t just open the doors” As she climbed down to ladder to the first level of the dropship, she saw that a crowd had formed and pushing towards the door.

“Hey, just back it up guys” Someone said. Clarke looked down and saw a tall, older boy with dark, slicked back hair motioning to everyone to back away from the door while he reached for the lever that would release the door. Clarke recognized the boy as he was in the classes with Lexa when they were younger but she couldn’t remember his name.

Clarke couldn’t let them open the door because they didn’t know if the air was toxic or not “Stop!” she shouted over the crowd, already at the bottom of the ladder. She pushed her way through to the front of the crowd. “The air could be toxic”

“If the air is toxic, we’re all dead anyway” the older boy said as he reached for the lever.  
A soft voice in the back of the room stopped him “Bellamy?”

Everyone turned around and saw a pretty brunette who was coming down one of the ladders from the second level. When she reached the bottom of the ladder she moved through the crowd until she was in front of this Bellamy.

“That’s the girl they hid under the floor” someone whispered.

Bellamy smiled when he saw her “My god, look how big you are.” He said. The girl hugged him for a few seconds and then pulled back to get a good look at him.

The girl looked confused “What the hell are you wearing? A guards uniform?”

“I borrowed it, to get on the dropship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you” Bellamy said smiling before hugging her again.

Clarke noticed that he wasn’t wearing a wristband “Where is your wristband?”

The girl turned around and it was obvious that she was annoyed at Clarke “ Do you mind? I haven’t seen my brother in a year.”

“No one has a brother” A boy shouted

“You’re Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden under the floor” A girl shouted.

Octavia looked at the girl and lunged forward trying to attack her. Bellamy held her back “Octavia no! let’s give them something else to remember you by.”

“Yeah, like what?” She was still angry.

“To be the first person on the ground in a hundred years.” Bellamy said smiling.

Octavia smiled back and he reached for the lever, pulling it down. There was a hiss of air as the door released and then bright light as it opened before slamming into the ground.

Octavia blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the light before staring in wonder at was in front of her. The rest of them did the same. She closed her eyes and really took in everything. 

Clarke couldn’t believe what she was seeing. There were trees everywhere, with what looked like moss on the bark and there was grass everywhere on the ground. Everything was so bright and so beautiful and in a sense alive. It was so different from the Ark where everything was dark and lifeless.

Octavia reached the end of the ramp that the door created and paused for a few seconds. She looked at Bellamy who was holding out his arm to prevent the rest from following her. He smiled at the look of sheer joy on his sister’s face. Everyone was looking at her and with that she jumped of the ramp and onto the ground.

She smiled as she walked a few feet from the drop ship and raised her hands towards the sun and shouted as loud as she could “We’re back bitches!”

As soon as she yelled that everyone else sprang in action. Everyone was shouting, cheering and running in every direction.  
Clarke couldn’t help but to feel sad in this moment. She couldn’t help but think about Lexa. All the brunette ever wanted was to go to the earth and now Clarke was here without her. Clarke looked around and saw how beautiful it was. It was exactly like Lexa thought it would look like “I made it Lex. And it is exactly like you described it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was chapter four. I personally don’t like this chapter very much because I feel like it’s a bit rushed but I also wanted to move forward with the story. From now on it will kind of follow the story line of the show. I have in mind that Clarke and Lexa will meet after Clarke escaped from the mountain. But don’t worry Lexa will appear much sooner than that.
> 
> Sneak peek chapter 5 :  
> Clarke looked around full amazement for a few more seconds before walking away from the dropship. She turned around one more time to look at everyone before walking away. Everyone was still running, jumping and cheering. Clarke tried to block her surroundings out as much as possible as she noticed that something wasn’t quite right. She walked to a place where she could see mountains in the distance before looking down on her map. She looked at her map and then back at the mountain. She knew what was wrong.
> 
> “Why so serious princess?” Clarke turned around to see Finn walking towards her. “It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion”
> 
> “Try telling that to the two guys who tried following you out of their seats” Clarke said annoyed.
> 
> “You don’t like being called princess, do you princess?” Finn said to her with a smug look on his face.
> 
> Clarke looked at him before looking back at the mountain “Do you see that peak over there?”
> 
> “Yeah” 
> 
> “Mount Weather” Clarke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Clarke looked at Finn again before continuing “There is a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal”
> 
> Clarke looked at the mountain again “They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.”  
> XXXXX  
> I hope you enjoy it and leave me a comment about what you think!


	5. We're not alone part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought I would do one chapter per episode but then the chapters would be like 10000 words and I don’t want that because it leaves me little room to add a few things here and there. So I decided to turn this into two parts. I don't know if I will do this to the other episodes as well or if I leave some parts out of the story.

Clarke looked around full amazement for a few more seconds before walking away from the dropship. She turned around one more time to look at everyone before walking away. Everyone was still running, jumping and cheering. Clarke tried to block her surroundings out as much as possible as she noticed that something wasn’t quite right. She walked to a place where she could see mountains in the distance before looking down on her map. She looked at her map and then back at the mountain. She knew what was wrong.

“Why so serious princess?” Clarke turned around to see Finn walking towards her. “It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion”

“Try telling that to the two guys who tried following you out of their seats” Clarke said annoyed.

“You don’t like being called princess, do you princess?” Finn said to her with a smug look on his face.

Clarke looked at him before looking back at the mountain “Do you see that peak over there?”

“Yeah” 

“Mount Weather” Clarke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Clarke looked at Finn again before continuing “There is a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal”

Clarke looked at the mountain again “They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.”

XXXX  
On the Ark, Marcus Kane took the stage in the control room “We know they’ve landed but communications are down which means we’re still blind to conditions on the ground. Thanks to Abby’s wristband, at least we know how those conditions affect the human body which is more than we had for a 100 years. So nice work.” He said looking at everyone in the room “Now what are they telling us” He said walking closer to Jake, Abby and Callie.

“Two dead kids. Dark tiles.” Abby said as everyone looked at the dark tiles on the screen. “Dr. Jackson, please share our theory with councilor Kane.”

“Of course. Granted, they’ve only been on the ground for seven minutes but as for now, we believe the fatalities are due to the landing. Not radiation levels.” Jackson explained.

“Both boys died at the same time that we lost contact with the drop ship.” Abby continued.

“Rough landing? That’s your theory?” Kane sounded a bit suspicious.

“The dots connect” Abby nodded.

“Would you agree that if it was radiation we’d see fatalities climb fairly quickly now? Because I am noticing a lot of red on that board.” Kane said pointing at the screen.

It was true. Most of the tiles on the screen were red including Clarke’s but both Abby and Jake didn’t believe that their daughter was in danger.

“Spiking vital signs” Abby explained “Two possibilities. One, injuries sustained during landing”

“The other?”  
“They’re excited to be there” Jake finished. Both Abby and him were looking at Clarke’s tile.

XXXX  
Clarke was trying to find a safe way to get to Mount Weather by drawing a line on the map. One end of the line was the drop ship and the other was Mount Weather so Clarke could calculate how many miles where between those two.

She looked up when she felt someone walking towards her. It was Wells.

“We got problems. The communications system is dead. I went to the roof, a dozen panels are missing, heat fried the wires”

“All that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather.” Clarke turned back to her map “See? Look this is us, this is where we need to get to if we wanna survive.”

“Where’d you learn to do that” Wells asked as he looked at the map. He couldn’t recall that from the earth survival class.

Clarke didn’t answer his question as she closed her eyes. A sad look appeared on her face and Wells then knew his answer to his question.

“Lexa”

They were interrupted by Jasper coming in from behind them “Cool a map. They got a bar in this town? I’ll buy you a beer.”

Wells grabbed Jasper by the arm and pushed him away “You mind?”

“Hey, hey, hey” A new voice joined them “Hands off of him. He’s with us.”

Clarke tensed when she heard the voice. Out of all people here why did Murphy had to come to them. Clarke took a deep breath in order to calm herself down. This was not the place nor the time to pick a fight.

Wells immediately let go of Jasper’s arm and but his hand up in defense “Relax. We’re just trying to figure out where we are.”

“On the ground, that not good enough for you?” Another voice joined in. They all turned around and saw Bellamy and Octavia looking at them

“We need to find Mount Weather.” Wells said walking over to Bellamy “You heard my father’s message. That’s our first priority”

“Screw your father” Octavia said. “What? You think you’re in charge here? You and your little princess?” She said the last part looking at Clarke with an arrogant look on her face.

“Do you really think we care who’s in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the Chancellor said so, because the longer we wait the hungrier we’ll get and the harder this’ll be. How long do you think we’ll last out here without supplies? We’re looking at a 20- mile trek. Okay? So if we wanna get there before dark we need to leave. Now” Clarke looked at everyone single one that was listening to her. She felt proud of the speech she gave. Her mother was right, her first instinct was to take care of everyone.

“I got a better idea” Bellamy said. “You two go, let the privileged do the hard work for a change.

“Yeah” everyone shouted. 

Clarke didn’t know what to do for a few seconds. She needed everyone to trust her because she and Wells couldn’t carry all those supplies by themselves. But Wells answered before Clarke could.

“You’re not listening, we all need to go”

Murphy pushed him before he could finish “Look at this, everyone. It’s the chancellor of earth”

“You think that is funny?”

And before anyone could react Wells got send to the ground by Murphy.

“Wells” Clarke shouted automatic and started to run towards him but a pair of arms held her back. She was confused why she shouted his name. She didn’t like Wells anymore because of Lexa. So why did she care that he fighting. 

“Yeah, come on. Get him!” Someone shouted.

“No, but was” Murphy almost looked smug as he stood tall over Wells.

Wells stood op again, ready to fight back.

“Alright”

Wells tried to take a step towards Murphy but almost fell over in pain radiating from his ankle. Wells ignored the pain and held up his fist in order to fight back.

“What are you gonna do now, Wells?” Someone from the crowd shouted.

Murphy pretended to attack him so he could how Wells would react and almost laughed at his reaction.

The crowd started to shout “Fight. Fight. Fight”

Murphy gestured to Wells to come at him “Come on. Come on”

But the fight was quickly over when Finn jumped from the drop ship and right between the fighting boys. Finn took a threatening step towards Murphy “The kid’s got one leg, how about you wait until it’s a fair fight?”

Murphy remained silent but threw daggers at Finn with his eyes. Clarke couldn’t help but feel happy that Murphy got put back in his place. She really really hated him.

“Hey spacewalker” Octavia said walking towards Finn “ Rescue me next”

Clarke couldn’t help but to shake her head at Octavia flirting with Finn. Clarke knew exactly who Finn was as he was dating her best friend. Not even one day on the ground and he already forgot about Raven.  
Murphy and his crew walked away from the scene and the rest of the crowd also left to do their own things.

Bellamy walked towards Octavia with a disappointed look on his face 

“What? He’s cute”

Bellamy looked away for a split second “He’s a criminal”

“They’re all criminals” Octavia shot back.

Bellamy grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away “Look O, I came down here to protect you”

Octavia pulled her arm out of his grasp “I don’t need protecting. I’ve been locked up, one way or another, all my life. I am done following orders.”

Bellamy looked away from her.

“I need to have fun Bell” Octavia said “I need to do something crazy just because I can. And no one, including you, is gonna stop me”

“I can’t stay with them, O”

“Now, what are you talking about” Octavia asked. Her voice sounded like she was done with him.

Bellamy looked at his right and then his left before he grabbed her hand again and led her away “I did something, okay? To get on the drop ship. Something they will kill me for when they come down. I can’t say what it is just yet, but you have to trust me. You do still trust me, don’t you?”

Octavia nodded “Yeah” Bellamy smiled at her.

XXXX  
Finn was walking towards Clarke, who was addressing Wells’s ankle. “So Mount Weather. When do we leave?”

Clarke looked at him and stoop up “Right now”

She turned around to look at Wells “We’ll be back tomorrow with food”

Wells looked confused “How the two of you gonna carry enough food for 100”

Finn sighed before turning around and grabbed Jasper and Monty “Four of us. Can we go now”

Clarke nodded.

“Sounds like a party.” Octavia said walking towards them “Make it five”

Bellamy was running towards her “Hey, what the hell are you doing?”

“Going for a walk”

Clarke looked at Finn for a second and noticed a large scratch on his wristband “Hey, were you trying to take this off? She said as she grabbed his wristband

“Yeah, so?”

Clark let go of this wrist “So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off, they’ll think you’re dead”

“Should I care?”

“I don’t know. You want to think the people you love to think you’re dead? Want them to follow you here in two months? Because they won’t if they think we’re dying.”

Everyone was quiet and looked way so Clarke knew they understood her point “Okay. Now let’s go.”

And with that they walked away. Octavia looked at Bellamy and waited for his approval.

“Go on”

Octavia kissed his cheek and ran towards the small group.

Clarke looked at Wells for a moment “You shouldn’t have come here, Wells.”

And with she walked away from him and towards to small group.  
She walked next to Octavia “Before you get any ideas, Finn’s mine.”

Clarke did her best not to roll her eyes “Before you get any ideas, I don’t care because he’s already taken.”

XXXX  
Everyone was still in the control room. Everyone stayed because they wanted to keep an eye on the vital signs of the 100.

Abby and Jake were talking to each other about Clarke when Callie walked up to them “How are you two doing? How’s Clarke?”

Jake pointed at Clarke’s tile “Her vital signs are strong. Blood sugar is low, though. She hasn’t eaten”

Then the emergency phone rang and Abby picked up “This is Doctor Griffin.”

Jake saw his wife’s face change from calm to shocked “On my way” She said as she put the phone back down and was running to the door.

“Jackson. Put it out there, we need blood. A-neg. And a lot of it. Then get your ass to the OR”

Both doctors were already out of the door at the end of that sentence. But Callie stopped Abby “Abby? What’s wrong?”

“The chancellor has been shot” And with that Abby walked away leaving everyone on the control room shocked.

XXXX  
Clarke was walking a little ahead of the rest of the group because she was trying to block out how beautiful the earth was. All she wanted to do was look around and admire how beautiful it is but every time she looked at the earth she felt sad that Lexa would never be able to see this. It was all that the girl wanted. And then there is also the mission to Mount Weather that really helped her stay focused.

Finn pulled out a beautiful purple flower and put it Octavia’s hair.

“Now that, my friend, is game” Jasper whispered to Monty. 

“That my friend, is poison sumac” Monty said as he also grabbed a poison sumac.

“What? It is?” Octavia was quick to remove the flower from her hair and wiped her hand clean.

“The flowers aren’t poisonous. They’re medicinal. Calming, actually” Monty said as he put the flower in his mouth.

“His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on the Ark” Jasper explained.

“Hey guys, would you try to keep up?” Clarke asked. She really wanted to keep going.

“Come on Clarke. How do you block all this out?” Finn asked.

“Well, it’s simple. I wonder, why haven’t we seen any animals? Maybe it’s because there are none, maybe we’ve already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. It sure is pretty though. Come on” Clarke turned back around and walked away.

“Someone should slip her some poison sumac” Octavia joked before they continued their journey.

“I gotta know what you two did to get busted” Finn asked Monty and Jasper.

“Sumac’s not the only herb in the garden. If you know what I mean.” Monty began.

Jasper was to quick to follow him up “Someone forgot to replace what we took”

“Someone’s apologized like a 1000 times.”

“How about you Octavia? What did they get you for?” Jasper asked her.

Octavia looked angry “Being born” she said before running away running towards Clarke who was hunched down on the ground looking at something.

“That is so not game.” Monty said. Jasper slapped Monty and Monty slapped back. After a few more slaps they stopped.

Clarke gestured them to be quiet and pointed to something. It was a deer. It was the first animal they had seen on the ground so all of them had a look of wonder on their face. 

“No animals, huh?” Finn said softly in her ear. Clarke sighed. He looked at her and when she turned to him she shook her head. Clarke and Finn looked at each other for a second or so when Clarke looked back the deer. Finn started to move forward but then he stepped on a twig and the deer’s head snapped up. They all jumped back in shock. The deer had two heads.  
“What the-..? Finn said slowly. The deer looked at them for a few more seconds and then ran away.

XXXX  
Abby was in surgery along side Jackson, both trying their best in order to save the chancellor. Abby had to admit that she didn’t like Chancellor Jaha that much anymore after what happened ten years ago. But that didn’t mean he had to die. “The chancellor’s lost a lot of blood. If only they’d found him sooner.”

Chancellor Jaha opened his eyes and jerked “Abby, he’s waking up” Jackson said.

“Increase anesthesia” Abby ordered.

Jackson and the nurse looked at her for a few seconds “We used way to much blood and anesthesia. We’re way over the line” Jackson warned her. He knew exactly what it meant to use to much anesthesia or blood and he didn’t like the outcome.

“Your chancellor’s going into shock” Abby hoped that would push Jackson or the nurse over the edge.

“You’re asking me to break the law” Jackson said.

Abby sighed before walking away from the operating table “Fine, I’ll do it myself. Let them come back to me”

Abby pushed the button to increase the anesthesia and then went back into surgery.

XXXX  
Kane was walking in the hallway when Commander Shumway walked up to him “Excuse me sir. You asked to be notified if there was news. The chancellor’s still in surgery but we have ID’d the shooter” Shumway said showing a picture of Bellamy Blake “Bellamy Blake is the only person on the Ark unaccounted for” 

“Who is he?” Kane asked.

“He’s no one. A janitor. We’re still working up a profile but his motive for going to Earth is clear.” Shumway pressed a button and Octavia’s picture showed up next to Bellamy’s.

“A sister. I remember. Her mother kept her hidden for almost 16 years, nearly a record.” Kane looked at Shumway and noticed that the man wanted to say something “What is it, Commander Shumway? Spit it out.”

“We could start now. As chancellor Pro Tempore, you can give the order to start reducing the population.” Shumway whispered so no one in the hallway, except Kane, could hear him.

Kane took a deep breath “Not yet”

“Sir, we’re wasting time. Removing the 100 from the population only buys us another month. Engineering needs more than that to fix those systems. If they can fix them at all.”

Kane stopped him before he could continue “You have my answer, commander. Enough. If we’re gonna kill hundreds of innocent people, we’re gonna do it by the book. Is that clear?”

Shumway nodded.

“In the meantime, I wanna know who helped this janitor on that drop ship. Because he sure as hell didn’t do it by himself. Seems we have a traitor in our midst, commander and the 100 have an assassin in theirs.” Kane said as he walked away. 

XXXX  
Wells was collecting fire woods for the night when a voice interrupted him.

“Find any water yet?” 

“No not yet.” Wells answered before he looked up to see who asked that question. Of course it had to be Murphy. “I’m going back out if you wanna come.”

Wells noticed something in carved into the wall of the drop ship.

First son  
First to dye

Wells looked back at Murphy when he heard him laugh.

Murphy wiped his nose with his hand that was holding a knife. It was a very obvious that Murphy was the one that in carved the text. “You know, my father he begged for mercy in the air-lock chamber when your father floated him”

Wells threw away the stick he was holding and walked over the Murphy. He had enough of his shit and it had not even been day yet. “You spelled ‘die’ wrong, geniuses” Wells bumped into Murphy as he walked away.

Bellamy walked over to Murphy and his crew “If you’re gonna kill someone, it’s probably best not the announce it.”

Murphy let out a laugh “You’re not really a member of the guard, are you?”

“No, the real guards will be here soon unless we stop it.” Bellamy said but when he received no reaction he continued “You don’t actually think they’re gonna forgive your crimes. Even if they do, then what? Guys like us, we’re gonna become model citizens now? Get jobs? If we’re lucky, maybe pick up their trash”

“You got a point?” Mbege asked.

“No, I got a question. They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die. So why are you helping them?”

“The hell we are” Mbege said.

“You’re wearing those bracelets, aren’t you? Those things are telling them whether or not it’s safe to follow us.”

Murphy nodded “Okay, you said we could stop it. How?”

“Take them off. The ark will think you’re dead. That it’s not safe to follow. You follow?”  
Murphy smirked and nodded “Right. And if we do, I mean, what’s in it for us?”

“Someone’s gotta help me run things” And with that Bellamy walked away from the duo.

XXXX  
Abby walked back into the control As she was walking through the door she saw Jake standing there smiling “How’s the chancellor doing?”

“Ask me again if he makes it through the night.” Abby sounded completely exhausted.  
When she looked at the screen she saw two more dark tiles which means two more kids died. “Who else did we lose?” She asked her husband.

“Uh, Murphy and Mbege. Both named John” The guy behind the control panels said.

“Neither was injured during landing” Kane said.

“I concur. Something else killed these two. One second, they were fin and the next, bang.”

“Then it isn’t radiaton” Abby said looking at the pair.

“Come one, Abby. Wishful thinking isn’t good science.” Kane said was his arms crossed.

“it’s not wishful thinking. One second fine, the next bang, isn’t how exposure to radiation presents” Abby said turning back to screen.

“Well, it could be. It here was enough of it.”

Abby turned back to look at Kane “If there was enough of it, they would all be dead.”

That shut the two men up and both Abby and Jake looked at Clarke’s tile “Please let me be right.”

XXXX  
Clarke’s group made their way through the forest completely oblivious to the fact that a small group of four had been following them from the trees.

The four people had been close to the area when the drop ship landed and they went to investigate as three out of the four went through this ten years ago when they found a little nine year old girl in a space ship. But they were shocked when they saw hundred people step out of that space ship and when they saw five people leave they followed them.

The small group was close enough to see and hear everything that was going on, not that was a problem to begin with because the sky people are really loud, and they were far enough not to be seen or heard.

Both Anya and Indra were starting to get annoyed by the sky people because they were so naïve. The sky people walked around as if they were the only people alive.

Indra grabbed her bow and arrow and nocked an arrow before aiming it at one of the sky people “Heda, teik ai frag emo op”

“No Indra. Osir frag emo nou nau op .” The commander said. The commander was the same girl who came from the sky ten years ago, even though she doesn’t remember much of her time in the sky. She only could remember one name ‘Clarke’ but she didn’t know what face went with that name. And she couldn’t care less. It was obvious that the sky people didn’t want her and right now that same people was invading her lands. And she couldn’t stand for it.

“Osir hod op, den oso na zog raun kom trikova.” Lexa said looking at Lincoln, Anya and Indra. Her face was impassive as always.

“Den chit?” Lincoln asked.

“Den osir frag emo op”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for chapter five. 
> 
> So finally Lexa is back in the story. I had the idea to make Lexa forget about the sky people for a while now and I thought why not. But I do want to clarify that Lexa chose to forget about the sky people so she could move on. But those memories are still there but just locked away in a deep part of her mind. And it is her choice when to let them out.
> 
> Another thing I want to clarify is that Jake did tell the council about the oxygen problem but didn't get floated for it because he didn't tell the rest of the Ark.
> 
> XXX  
> Translation trigedasleng:  
> Heda, teik ai frag emo op--Commander let me kill them.  
> No Indra. Osir frag emo nou nau op. No indra.--we don't kill them now  
> Osir hod op, den oso na zog raun kom trikova.--We wait and then we attack from the shadows.  
> Den chit-- then what?  
> Den osir frag emo op-- then we kill them  
> XXX
> 
> Sneek peak chapter 6:  
> The little group of five continued the journey through the woods. Octavia led them downhill and Finn not far behind 
> 
> “You know what I would like to know. Why send us down today, after 97 years? What changed?”
> 
> “Who cares? I’m just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell and now I’m spinning in a forest” Octavia said twirling around a tree.
> 
> The rest of the group walked passed. It was Monty who continued “Maybe they found something on a satellite. You know? Like an old weather satellite, or…”
> 
> “There wasn’t a satellite” Clarke interrupted. “The Ark is dying.”
> 
> The rest all stopped walking and turned back to look at Clarke, who was just casually strolling forwards.  
> XXXX  
> I hope you enjoy it and leave me a comment about what you think!


	6. We're not alone part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I have disappointed a lot of you last chapter when Lexa couldn't remember who Clarke was. But the reason I did that was because 10 years had past since Lexa was send to the earth and unlike Clarke she didn't have something to remember her by. So overtime Lexa pushed her memories of the Ark away because she thought they didn't want her and she thought she would never see Clarke again. But remember that this Lexa is going to be almost the same as the Lexa on the show. With the whole love is weakness and commander mask.
> 
> So I really hope that you still like the story. and as I said last chapter. Lexa's memories are still there but they are simply locked away somewhere deep inside her mind.

The little group of five continued the journey through the woods. Octavia led them downhill and Finn not far behind 

“You know what I would like to know. Why send us down today, after 97 years? What changed?”

“Who cares? I’m just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell and now I’m spinning in a forest” Octavia said twirling around a tree.

The rest of the group walked passed. It was Monty who continued “Maybe they found something on a satellite. You know? Like an old weather satellite, or…”

“There wasn’t a satellite” Clarke interrupted. “The Ark is dying.”

The rest all stopped walking and turned back to look at Clarke, who was just casually strolling forwards.

“With the current population, there’s three months left of life support. Maybe four now that we’re gone” Clarke continued.

Finn walked next to her “Wait, how do you know that?”

“My father is the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know but my mother and I talked him out of it. Thankfully because other wise he would have been floated and I couldn’t let that happen. Not again.” Clarke said as they continued walking through the forest. “But that’s why today, that’s why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves some more time.”

“They’re gonna kill more people, arent’t they? Mony asked suddenly.

Nodody answered that question because the answer was clear. Of course the Ark was going to kill more people. But no one wanted to think about it.

“Good. After what they did to me, I say float them all.” Octavia said as everyone stopped in their tracks. Octavia continued walking leaving everyone shocked because they knew that she meant it.

“You don’t mean that” Jasper tried. 

Clarke felt Finn’s gaze boring into her soul so after a few seconds she finally looked at him “We have to warn them”

Clarke didn’t say anything and walked over to Jasper. Jasper was looking at Octavia who was stripping.

“Damn. I love earth”

Everyone’s jaw fell open when they looked at Octavia who was now only wearing a thin shirt and underwear. Octavia walked over to the river and looked ready to jump in.

Clarke stepped forwards “Octavia, what the hell are you doing?”

Octavia turned around for a few seconds before racing to the edge end jumped into the river. Everyone raced towards her fearing that she had drowned because no one knew how to swim. It’s not like they had swimming pools on the Ark.

When the reached the river they only saw Octavia’s head but it didn’t look like she was drowning.

“We can’t swim”

“No, but we can stand” Octavia stood up and let out a laugh.

Clarke just remembered something that she saw, or better didn’t see on the map. “Wait. There’s not supposed the be a river here.”

“Well, there is, so take of your damn clothes.” Finn said as he started to strip as well. 

Everyone except Clarke followed his example. But then Jasper noticed something moving in the water and it was headed to straight to Octavia “Octavia, het out of the water.”

Everyone looked up and Octavia turned around but didn’t move.

“Get out of the water now.” Jasper shouted.

Before she could make a move, something pulled her underwater. She screamed as she pulled under water and the sea serpent swam away with Octavia in his mouth

“Octavia!” Jasper shouted.

Octavia managed to get her head above the water for a second “Help me” she shouted before being pulled back under water and didn’t got back to the surface.

Everyone else just looked shocked and didn’t know what to do. All they did was look at the river for any sign of Octavia but it was quiet.

After what felt like hours Octavia finally resurfaced. And everyone raced to get closer. Finn started to take of his jacket in order to jump after her.

“What the hell is that?” Monty asked.

“We have to help her” Finn said. He had already taken off his jacket in order to jump.

“What are you gonna do? Jasper asked.

Finn started to walk towards the edge “Try not to get eaten.”

Clarke stopped him before he could reach the water “No wait. If we distract it, it might let her go. Help me.” Clarke tried to lift a heavy rock in order to throw it into water and hoping that would distract the animal. But the rock was to heavy for her alone so Finn and Monty helper.

As soon as the rock hit the water, the creature released Octavia and swam towards the where rock hit the water.  
“It worked” Jasper exclaimed

“It let her go” Monty added.

But now Octavia started to drown because there was nothing holding her up.

Jasper raced to the shore in order to grab Octavia but she was too far out. “Octavia, get to the shore now”  
Jasper jumped into the water when Octavia continued to drown “I got you”

Jasper noticed something moving in the water again and knew exactly what it was “It’s coming back”

The others on the shore noticed as well and saw that it was heading towards the two in the water.

“It’s heading right for you guys” Monty exclaimed.  
They saw that Jasper was also struggling to keep his head above the water and to keep Octavia’s head above the water but he did start to move towards the a large rock that was near the shore where the others could reached them. The others saw where he was headed and ran over.

“Come on! Come on, keep moving” Jasper said as the tried to push Octavia onto the rock. The creature was still coming towards them so they didn’t have much time. But Octavia didn’t have much energy left so Jasper had to push her on it. Just when they were finally on top of the rock the creature swam by. 

As soon as the other reached the duo they went straight to Octavia. Clarke was the first one the reached them and she was the only one with any medical knowledge.

Clarke tore a strand off of Jasper’s shirt and tied it around her leg in order to stop the bleeding.

Octavia finally caught her breath and hugged Jasper “Thank you. Thank you”

Clarke finished the knot “you’re gonna be okay”

Monty chuckled and put a hand on Jasper’s shoulders “Note to self: Next time, save the girl.”

XXXX  
It was becoming dark when Well’s walked out of the drop ship. He heard people cheering for something and his curiosity got the better of him. He saw that everyone was circled around the campfire and were screaming things like “Take it off.”

When he pushed his way through the crowd he saw that Murphy and Mbege were talking off the wristband of some girl. When it came off Murphy held it in the air like some kind of trophy while everyone cheered even louder. He held in the air for a few seconds before throwing into the fire.

“Who’s next?” Bellamy shouted.

Wells couldn’t believe what he was seeing. They were taking off the wristbands, that meant that the Ark thought they were dead and won’t follow them to the ground. “What the hell are you doing?”

Mbege walked towards Wells but Bellamy stopped him “We’re liberating ourselves. What does it look like?”

“It looks like you’re trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead, these wristbands are all we’ve got. Take them off and the Ark will think we’re dying, that is not safe for them to follow”  
“That’s the point, Chancellor” Bellamy mocked Wells by calling him chancellor because he knew that Wells didn’t always agree with his father “We can take care of ourselves. Can’t we?”

The whole crowd started to cheer again, proving Bellamy’s point.

“Think this is a game? Those aren’t just our friends and our parents up there. They are our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don’t care what he tells you, we won’t survive here on our own.” Wells really tried to get his point across but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. But he had to try. So he turned towards Bellamy “And besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?”

“My people already are down.” Bellamy pointed the sky before continuing “Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that”

“My father didn’t write the laws” Wells began.

Bellamy interrupted him “No, he enforced them. But not anymore. Not here. Here, there are no laws. Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now you don’t have to like it Wells, you can even try to stop it, change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want”

“Whatever the hell we want.” Murphy shouted and the whole crowd exploded and kept repeating “whatever the hell we want.”

It became clear to Wells that he lost the little power battle with Bellamy but took a threating step towards Bellamy and glared at him for a few seconds when it started to rain.

“Rain.. Real rain” Someone exclaimed.

“Drink it up!” Someone else shouted.

Bellamy looked at Wells “We need to collect this.” Wells tried.

But Bellamy’s answer was clear “Whatever the hell we want”

Wells let out a sigh before he walked away, leaving Bellamy in the middle of the cheering crowd.

XXXXX  
Everyone in the control room felt their hearts drop at the increasing dark tiles. They didn’t understand what was happening.

“Ten more. One after the next” Abby said.

Jackson walked over to her “Abby, look at plasma osmolarity. It’s going up across the board”

“They found water” Abby said in wonder. Abby and Jake put their hands together.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds when the guards and Kane walked inside “Abigail Griffin. You’re under arrest for exceeding the maximum medical supplies allowed per patient.” Commander Shumway said.

A guard walked over to Abby and placed her hands behind her back while the other restrained Jake. Marcus Kane walked over to her “I am sorry this had to be public. The policy on these matters is very clear, no special treatment”

Kane turned around for a second and then turned back around “How much blood did you use Abby?”

Jackson, who was ever so loyal to Abby tried to help her “Don’t answer.”

But Abby ignored him “Whatever it took. Breaking the law to keep you from becoming chancellor was the easiest decision I’ve ever made.”

Both Jake and Jackson looked at Abby in shock while Kane remained stoic “In that case, given your confession in my role as chancellor pro tempore you leave me no choice but to find you guilty.”

“We always have a choice, Kane. You didn’t have to choose this. You knew that it was necessary to safe the chancellor’s life. Hiding behind the law absolves you of nothing” Abby bit back. She wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Be that as it may, in accordance with Penal Code One because all crimes committed by those above the age of majority are capital crimes, you are hereby sentenced to death Execution is set for the morning. And I choose at every turn and any cost to make sure that the human race stays alive” Kane said showing no emotion what so ever and walked away.

Jake didn’t do anything other than looking absolutely shocked. First he lost both if his best friends ten years ago, then not even one day ago he sent his only child to ground without saying goodbye and now he was going to lose his wife who was saving a life that she didn’t even like. 

But Abby didn’t even look surprised at Kane, like she knew what was going to happen to her and accepted it. “That’s the difference between us, Kane. I choose to make sure that we deserve to stay alive.”

XXXX  
Abby was placed in Clarke’s old cell, she knew this because of the many drawings that were on the walls and floor. She looked around and felt her heart break into a million pieces. There were so many drawing of the earth but when she looked into the drawing on the wall across the bed. It was a drawing of Lexa. Clarke drew it where it would be the first thing she saw when she woke up. Abby knew that her daughter missed the brunette but she didn’t know how much. Abby couldn’t fight the tears from coming as she walked over to the drawing and traced Lexa’s face with her hand. The drawing looked exactly like Lexa in the picture on her daughter’s side table.

XXXX  
Lexa walked out of her hiding place she shared with Lincoln, Indra and Anya and walked towards the glowing trees. It was one the many things she loved about earth. A soft breeze in her hair, the smell of the forest and glowing in the dark trees. The forest was the only place on earth where she could truly breathe. Like she didn’t have to be the commander all the time. A place where she could lower her guard and be free.

After the small group of sky people went to sleep, Lexa and her group found a small cave to sleep in as well. But sleep didn’t come to the young commander. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw herself walking in a dark and empty hallway all by herself when suddenly she saw a person standing there. When she finally reached the person she saw that the girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl was smiling and waving to her to follow. But every time she followed she was pulled away from that dream. And every time she woke she heard herself say the name “Clarke.” Maybe that was the blonde name but she didn’t for sure but the name felt familiar to Lexa, like she knew a girl named Clarke. 

So Lexa had enough of the tossing and turning and decided to catch her breath outside. She was leaning against the tree when she heard movements from behind her. Someone was walking towards her. So Lexa walked around the tree slowly so the other person could not see her. But Lexa paused for a few seconds when she saw the same blonde girl from her dreams.

The blonde walked through the forest and looking around in wonder. It was like the blonde had never seen a glow in the dark forest. Lexa followed the blonde while staying out of sight.

Ever since Lexa saw the spaceship in the camp of the sky people she felt like she belonged there as well. Many people looked familiar but she didn’t know why. The first nine years of her life was a blur to Lexa and every time she tried to remember it, all she saw was blonde hair and blue eyes.

Lexa saw a sky boy walk over to where the blonde was standing “Pretty cool, huh?”

The boy held up a leaf that was used as a cup. Lexa couldn’t see what was in it but she assumed it was water.

“Did you go to the river?” the blonde asked.

“I figured it was worth losing a finger or two. Here” The boy held up the cup for the blonde to take. The blonde took it and took a small sip from it.

“You call that a sip?” The boy joked and worked as the blonde took another sip, this time was a large sip.

“Think this means we’re all gonna grow two heads?” The boy joked again. And the blonde started to laugh. “What do you know, she can laugh.”

Even from her hiding place behind the trees she could see the chemistry between the two. It was clear that that boy was in love with the blonde but Lexa could also see that the blonde wasn’t interested in him that way.

“Come on you gave to see this.” The boy said leading the girl towards something. Lexa decided to follow them. She was curious about the sky people and wanted to learn more.

The pair walked up a small hill and sat down. The boy pointed at something and to Lexa it looked like a foot print of a monkey 

“That’s a toe. Plus, near as I can tell, whatever it is, it’s walking on two feet. My guess? Monkeys.”

Lexa was impressed by the boys knowledge of earth and it’s animals. She almost knew for certain that the sky people were taught about earth but she didn’t understand how she knew that.

“Ha, ha” The blonde chuckled “I’m sorry, it’s just according to everything I’ve read there were no bipedal animals anywhere near here certainly not monkeys.”

The boy nodded “Right. You read anything about glow in the dark forests or man-eating snakes?”

The blonde didn’t replay and they started at each other for a few seconds. Lexa felt like she was intruding in a private moment between to the two but she also didn’t want to leave them. She wanted to learn more about them.

The boy started to lean towards the girl to pull her into a kiss when the blonde stopped him “I am sorry Finn. I can’t. You have a girlfriend on the Ark and my heart belongs to someone else.”

The boy replied after a few seconds “To who?”

“Lexa” The blonde replied softly.

Lexa froze. How did the blonde girl knew her name. all those kind of questions were swirling around in her head. So she walked over to a tree closer to them but stayed out of sight in order to hear them better.

“Clarke, it has been ten years. It’s time to move on” The boy said.

Lexa thought it was a coincidence at first but according to Lincoln, Anya and Indra she arrived to earth ten years ago in a spaceship. So she knew that the blonde was talking about her. Lexa’s eyes widened when a memory rushed in. Lexa knew the blonde when she was a child. She was friends with the blonde and the blonde’s name was Clarke. Now it made sense to Lexa why she was so intrigued by the sky people. She used to be one of them. 

No, love is weakness lexa reminded herself. She was Trikru now, she was the commander of the twelve clans and they were invading her lands. They must be contained or else it will be war.

XXXX  
Kane was looking at the earth threw the window of his compartment when his wife Callie Cartwig walked inside “Are you out of your mind? You can’t just kill everyone who disagrees with you.” It was obvious that she had been crying as her eyes were red and puffy.

“You know, you all think I’m the bad guy” Kane walked closer the window “But I am the only one who’s willing to do what it takes to save us” He continued as he walked closer to Callie.

“She’s my best friend”

“So, what do you want me to say? I’m sorry? I can’t, friendship is a luxury we can’t afford. And if I have to take us down to a cosmic Adam and Eve I will do it”

“Please, show mercy” Callie pleaded “It not for Abby then for me”

“We can’t afford mercy either.”

XXXX  
Wells was fast asleep against a tree when all of a sudden someone put a hand over his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw it was Bellamy and he was holding a gun. When Bellamy knew that Wells wouldn’t scream he removed his hand and pulled away.

He and Wells were walking away from camp to a place where no one could hear them “That’s far enough.” Bellamy said.

Wells turned around to face Bellamy. “I don’t wanna shoot you, Wells. Hell, I like you. But I do need them to think that you’re dead.” Bellamy said holding up the gun.

“Why? Why are you doing this? For real, not some crap about getting to do what you wanna do”

“I have my reasons. I also have the gun, so I ask the questions. And the question is, why aren’t you helping me? You’re dad banished you, Wells, and yet here you are, still doing his bidding. Following the rules. Aren’t you tired of always doing what’s expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off that wristband and you will be amazed at how good it feels.” Bellamy said.

But Wells answer was clear “No. Not gonna happen. Is that clear enough for you?”

Wells could see the conflict on Bellamy’s face. But soon that conflict was over and Bellamy spoke up “yeah, it is.” 

Bellamy loaded the gun and pointed the gun at Wells “I am sorry it had to be this way.”

But to Wells’s surprise Bellamy put the gun away. He looked around and saw Murphy and Mbege walk up to him. Murphy had a knife in his hand which he was showing off. Wells knew what was going to happen and ran up the hill away from them. But he was stopped by two more boys who were waiting on the middle of the hill. “No” Wells shouted.

Wells tried to fight the boys but they were too strong “Get off of me!”

The two boys forced Wells to kneel and held his wrist on a rock so Murphy could cut off the wristband.

“NO! Don’t do this.”

Bellamy was watching the scene in front of him before turning around and walking away.

“Don’t do this. NO!”

XXXXX  
Abby was sitting on the bed in her cell looking at the earth when the door of cell opened. A guard walked inside “Dr. Griffin, it’s time.”

Abby was walking through the hallways towards the air lock with Callie and Jackson walking besides her. Both of them looked like they had been crying all day.

When they reached the air lock she saw Jake standing there. Abby ran towards him and jumped into his arms. She felt his arms wrapped around him bur she couldn’t return the hug because her hands were tied behind her back. “Tell Clarke, I love her and that I am so proud of her” Abby whispered into his ear.

Jake pulled away from his wife with tears in his eyes. He couldn’t form any words so he just nodded. “I love you Jake, promise me you will look after Clarke. Promise me that you won’t let her shut down again Jake.”

Jake stroked Abby’s cheek “I love you too and I promise. I will look after our daughter.”

“That’s enough” Kane said as he opened the door to the air lock  
The guards removed Abby handcuffs and started to guide Abby towards the air lock but Abby wiggled her way of their arms. It was to show that she could do it alone. And with that she walked into the air lock. She turned around one last time and she saw Jake, Jackson and Callie all standing there crying. She felt her own tears burning into her eyes but she stopped them from falling.

Kane nodded to Shumway and Shumway pressed a button that closes the air lock door. 

“Jake, Jackson, use the wristbands. There may be a way to reverse engineer them for communication. Talk to Sinclair in Enigeering. Nod if you understand” Abby spoke quickly because the door was closing.

Both of the men nodded to Abby.

Kane gave Shumway the sign that it was to time but before he could press the button they were interrupted.

“STOP”

It was chancellor Jaha who was racing towards them. He was still hurt and weak from his gun shot wound but walked closer anyway “Dr. Griffin is pardoned”

Everyone looked at the chancellor is shock. Especially Abby and Jake. They couldn’t believe it. Abby was saved by a man that they both hated.

Chancellor Jaha walked over to Kane, still pressing on his wound “I’ll deal with you later.” Chancellor Jaha turned to Shumway “Open the door.”

But when Shumway didn’t move he repeated himself “Open the door.”

This time Shumway did was he was told and opened the air lock door. As soon as the door opened Abby walked outside and walked over to the chancellor giving him a look that said thank you before scolding him “I’ve spend twelve hours putting those intestines back together.” Abby turned to the guards “Get him back to bed. Now”

Abby walked into Jake’s waiting arms and they walked away together with Callie and Jackson following them.

“Tell me about the 100” Chancellor Jaha asked Kane and Shumway. “Did they make it?”

XXXX  
Lexa and her small group was following the small sky people group again. Lexa tried her best not to think about last night and what she remembered. There was a reason she was send to the earth and that was because the sky people didn’t wanted her. And she made peace with that a long time ago. And she has also spend more time on the ground that she did in the sky so was a grounder.

They followed the sky people to the river again. This time no one jumped in but they were looking for an other way to cross the river. They found a strong looking jungle vine and they were testing it to see it could hold their weight.

Both Anya and Indra huffed in annoyance. The sky people had been here for one day and they already wanted to kill them. The sky people acted like children. They were so naïve.  
Lincoln looked like he was intrigued by them. And Lexa, she just wanted them gone, they brought back memories that she locked away.

“You wanted to go first. Now quit stalling.” Clarke said to the same guys who tried to kiss her last night. “Mount Weather awaits.”

All the grounders tensed up when they heard the mountain. Had the sky people made some kind of deal with the mountain men? Was that why that had come to the ground?

They couldn’t let the sky people reached the mountain. They had to be stopped.

“Give me your spear” Lexa asked Anya in trigedasleng. Anya nodded and gave Lexa her spear.

Lexa shifted on the branch she was standing on in order to get a better aim. And when she got a good aim she threw the spear.

All that happened unbeknownst the sky people who were still discussing who was going first.

“Just hang on until the apogee and you’ll be fine.” Jasper whispered to Finn.

“The Apogee, like the Indians right?” Finn asked as he got a good grip on the jungle vine.

“Apogee, not Apache” Jasper corrected.

“He knows. Today Finn” Clarke had enough with how long it took.

“Aye, aye, captain.” Finn said. He turned to Jasper “See you on the other side.”

As Finn got ready to jump Jasper stopped him “Wait”

“What?”

Jasper looked at Octavia for a few seconds before turning back to Finn “Let me.”

He was obviously trying to impress her “I can do it” He said to Finn.

Finn nodded and handed to vine to Jasper, who climbed on

“I knew there was a badass in there somewhere.”

Suddenly all of Jasper’s confidence went away and Finn noticed “Het, it’s okay to be afraid, Jasper. The trick is not fighting it”

Jasper climbed back on “See you on the other side.” And then he jumped.

He swung to the other side but didn’t stick the landing so he fell straight to the ground on the other side of the river. He stood up and looked at his friends on the other side before shouting “We are Apogee”

The rest started to cheer. 

“You did it Jasper!” Clarke shouted full of pride.  
Finn tabbed her on her shoulder “Let’s go, Princess. You’re up.”

Clarke heard Jasper shout from the other side “Come on Clarke. You got this. Whoo! Apogee”

Finn smiled and nodded to Clarke.

“We did it” They heard Jasper shout. When they looked his way he was holding up some kind of sign. “Mount Weather. WHOO‼”

Everyone let of a breath of relieve, they finally made it. They were all so happy that they didn’t notice that a spear flew by them until it was too late.

They were still cheering when all of a sudden a spear hit Jasper right in the middle of his chest and pinning him against a tree.

They all looked in shock. 

“J..Jasper” Clarke stuttered. 

They all turned around “Come on” Finn said trying to make everyone to leave.  
After a few times he finally managed. The hit behind the same rock that saved Jasper and Octavia from the sea snake creature.

Finn looked up when he heard something moving in the trees. After looked around to see if they could see something.

After a few moments of silence Clarke finally spoke up “We’re not alone”

But what they didn’t see was Lexa smirking from the trees when she saw that she had hit her target perfectly before turning around and following Lincoln, Anya and Indra back to TonDC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to correct my wrong from last chapter by making Lexa remember Clarke again. Can just hope that is doesn't feel like it was rushed. 
> 
> I have been really struggling with how this story should continue because I know I said that it will follow the shows story line but after this and last chapter it doesn't really feel like my story anymore. So I am thinking about moving away from the storyline and making my own. But I don't know if that is something you guys want as I am writing this stoty for you to enjoy. So let me know in the comments what you guys want.
> 
> But because of this, there is no sneek peak this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and leave me a comment about what you think!


	7. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I didn't upload last week but I decided that I needed a week in order to figure out how I want my story would go. I had always thought I would follow the show's story line but then it didn't feel like my story anymore. So I sat down and wrote down all the things I want in my story line and now I have a pretty good idea how my story will go on.
> 
> Some of the most important things from the show will still happen but the rest will be my story. So let me know if you enjoy it.

Clarke ran as fast as she could, closely followed by the rest. She leaped over roots and weeds in order to get away. They didn’t know if they were being followed by whatever threw that spear. A part of Clarke couldn’t believe that people survived on earth. All her life she had been told that the earth was unhabitable for at least 97 years, but here they were running for their life. Everyone was blinded by fear and it was a miracle that they kept running in the same direction. Clarke kept running until her feet caught on something and she tumbled to the ground, knocking the air right out her lungs.

She looked up and saw Octavia holding a skull, the source of her fall. She stares at it for a minute with wide eyes. It looked like it was a skull of a monkey of that sort only far bigger than what Clarke had learned on the Ark. So, what the hell was that?

She felt arms hoisting her up from the ground “Come on princess, we need to go.” Clarke turned around and saw it was Finn who was helping her up. He kept his arms around her in order to steady her.

The group started moving but a scream stopped everyone in their tracks and turned towards the direction the scream came from.

“Jasper” Clarke gasped “He’s still alive” she pushed herself off of Finn and sprinted back towards the river. She couldn’t leave Jasper behind. Even though she only met him today, she felt like they were becoming friends. And friends don’t leave friends behind to die. She failed at that once already and she wasn’t going to fail again.

“Clarke‼” she heard Finn yell but she kept going. She knew that the others were going to follow her anyway.

Clarke stopped for a second when she reached the edge of the river and looked around for a second before running across. Her determination stopped her from caring that she couldn’t swim or the fact that the water was ice cold. But once she reached the other side, she stopped in her tracks. Jasper was gone.

Finn and the others came up from behind her and stared at the empty space where Jasper was suppose to be. Everyone was breathless from all the running and the panic and horror that they were feeling wasn’t helping either.

“Where the hell is he?” Octavia asked. Everyone could hear the panic in her voice. She kept looking around the forest in the hope that she could get a glimpse of Jasper.

“Who shot him?” Monty asked quietly.

Clarke looked over her shoulder, thinking back at the skull she tripped on. It wasn’t human, that’s for sure. She swallowed hard before turning back towards the others. “Or what shot him”

No one knew what they were suppose to do. There were drag marks on the ground where whatever shot Jasper must have dragged him away. Another scream ripped through the air.

Clarke started to run towards the sound but strong arms stopped her and pulled her back. Clarke pulled her arm free and turned around. Finn looked her with a determined face “Wait princess, we should head back to camp and get back up. Think about it, we have no weapons. If we go after Jasper now, we will all die.”  
Clarke couldn’t help but to let out a sigh. Damn Finn and his logic. But he was right, they should head back to camp and get backup. It was obvious that whatever dragged Jasper away wasn’t happy that they were there and going in without some kind of defense was very reckless and dumb.

So Clarke nodded and they began their journey back to camp. Jasper needed to hold on for a little while longer until they could save him.

XXXX  
Bellamy looked proud of what he had accomplished. The delinquents were listening to him like he was the leader. But maybe that had something to do with the gun that was secured to his waist. The ground around the drop ship was already looking like a real camp. There were tents were they could sleep in and enough wood to start a fire. All the delinquents were working together. Even john Murphy was listening to him and did his share. Bellamy knew that with Murphy in second command that he would have nothing to worry about.

He had only two problems that he had to worry about. One of them was Clarke, she was his biggest threat for being in charge. The other was Wells Jaha. Even though his wristband was removed, he still fought against him for leadership. Wells was still convinced that the Ark would help them when they come to the ground. But Bellamy knew better. The other was Clarke, she was his biggest threat for being in charge.

They didn’t need the Ark. They could protect themselves so there was no reason for the Ark to follow them down. So that was why was hell bend on removing all the wristbands so the Ark would think that the ground was not survivable.

A commotion was forming at the tree line so Bellamy walked over. He pushed through the crowd and saw Clarke coming out the tree lines covered in sweat. She was closely followed by Monty, Finn and Octavia. He frowned when he realized when someone was missing.

Clarke had regained her breath and looked around. First she looked Bellamy and then she looked at Wells. But then she noticed something was missing on Wells wrist. The frowned and then looked through the crowd. She noticed most of them weren’t wearing their wristband either. “What are you doing?” Clarke asked looking at Bellamy “You’re taking off the wristbands? Do you have any idea what you’re doing? Those wristbands sends our vitals to the Ark, if we take them off the Ark will think that we’re dying and won’t follow us down here. We need their help.” Clarke said angrily. She stepped closer to Bellamy, who had a smirk on his face.

“We don’t need the Ark.” Bellamy shouted. The crowd exploded shouting ‘Whatever the hell we want.’

This time it was Finn who spoke up “Yes we do. We’re not alone, there are people on the ground.”

Everyone’s eyes widened and let out a gasp. Even Bellamy’s eyes widened and his smirk disappeared. “What are you talking about?”

“Someone shot Jasper with a spear, it went straight through his chest and then they took him with them.” Finn said. The crowd was murmuring before it got louder as the panic spread. 

“Do you still have your gun?” Clarke asked. Bellamy nodded and lifted his shirt up, revealing the gun.

“Good, then you’re going with us.”

Bellamy let out a laugh “And why would I do that?”

Clarke let out a sigh and walked closer to Bellamy “Because Jasper needs you. I don’t know what you did on the Ark but here we’re a team and we leave no one behind” Clarke said full of confidence. 

Bellamy didn’t answer right away. Clarke was right. Down here we don’t leave people behind. Like he said to Wells yesterday, these were his people and he took care of his people. “Okay, you’re right. Down here we don’t leave people behind, we look after each other.” He said to Clarke before turning to the crowd “Okay listen up! You heard Clarke and Finn. We are not alone and the people on the ground are dangerous. So need to be able to defense ourselves. So while we’re out rescuing Jasper, we need you to build a wall around the perimeter of camp. Should something happen while we’re out you retreat back to the drop ship and close the door. They won’t be able to get to you then. “ The crowd started to murmuring so Bellamy continued in order to calm them down “ Each and everyone is more than capable of doing this. There is no need to panic, we don’t know the reason why Jasper was attack so do not panic but stay cautious and look after each other.”

The crowd calmed down a bit and Bellamy looked at Miller “You’re in charge while I am gone. I can trust you to hold down the fort while I am gone.” Miller nodded.

Clarke turned to Monty “Monty, you stay here.”

Monty shook his head “No I am going with you. Jasper is my best friend.”

Clarke put a hand on his shoulder “I know but you can’t help him like this. So you stay here and try to figure out a way for us to communicate with the ark. I promise you, we will get Jasper back.” Clarke smiled at him giving him a little reassurance.

“Murphy!” Bellamy yelled. Murphy came up from behind Bellamy “You’re going with us.” Bellamy ordered.

“I’m coming too. I’m the best tracker you have. You need me if you want to find Jasper.” Finn said. Clarke nodded at him.

“I am coming as well.” Wells said.

Murphy rolled his eyes “No way I am going if Jaha junior is going.”

Bellamy grumbled and pushed Murphy towards “Knock it off Murphy.” Then he turned to Wells “You can come but you will listen to what I am saying.”

Wells let out a sigh and nodded his head. Bellamy turned around to look at Octavia before following the rest of the group into the forest.

XXXX  
After Lexa threw the spear she turned around to follow the three back to TonDC but then she saw the sky people run away in fear and an idea came to her. 

“Hod op” She yelled. Anya, Lincoln and Indra turned around.

“Chit ste em?” Anya asked impatiently. Lexa felt the corners of her lips turned into a small smile at Anya’s impatience. In all the years that she had known the woman she had never experience any patience from the woman, even as waiting for five seconds was hard for her.  
“Osir teik kik em raun.” Lexa said. The other grounders looked at her with a frown on their face. they didn’t know where this was coming from.

“Hakom?” Lincoln asked carefully.

“We can use him as bait. The other sky people will most likely look for him. So this is a way for us to learn more about the sky people and what they want.” Lexa felt a little weird speaking English because doesn’t speak it often. “Anya and Indra, I need you to return to TonDC. Lincoln and I will take the sky boy and put him on a reaper trap.”

Indra shook her head “Heda, you need to return with us. The sky people are weak, they will be dead before the end of the week.”

“You remember something about the sky people don’t you Heda?” Lincoln asked suddenly. He knew Lexa since the day they found her and they have been close ever since. So he knew when something was going on with her.

Lexa didn’t answer immediately but nodded her head. “I remember the blonde girl. I think I was friends with her. But that’s it. So I want to know more about them. I need to see them for a myself.”

Both Anya and Indra bowed before continuing to TonDC. Lincoln and Lexa returned to Jasper, Lexa felt a little proud at her spear throwing skills.

The boy let out a scream when Lincoln removed the spear from his chest. Lexa and Lincoln heard the other sky people returning so the grabbed the sky boy and ran deep into the forest.

Lexa let out a small whistle and all of a sudden a black panther walked through the tree line. But it wasn’t just a black panther, it was her pet. Two years ago Lexa found a panther cub all alone so she took it and nursed it back to help. Then she decided to keep it and train her. She gave it armor so it wouldn’t be killed.

The panther walked towards Lexa and rubbed her head against her hand. Lexa smiled and scratched her head “Naava, daun.” She whispered.

The pather did as she was told and Lincoln put Jasper on her back before securing him with ropes so he wouldn’t fall off. Lexa whispered something to Naava and the panther let out a growl to let her know that she had understood before taking off.

Both Lincoln and Lexa climbed the trees and ran towards the reaper traps. After ten minutes they reached the traps. Naava was already circling the perimeter but as soon as she saw the two warriors she lied back down so they could take the boy off of her.

The boy screamed again when they tied him up on the trap but the warriors didn’t worry because they knew that the sky people won’t come for the boy right away but rather go back for reinforcements. 

After Jasper was safely secured on the trap, they put a healing sea weed on him so he would stay alive. Lexa walked over to Naava and scratched her head “Naava, kamp yu raun bakon TonDC en hon yu op Anya en Indra.” She ordered. Naava growled and began her journey back to TonDC.

“Chit dula osir op nau?” Lincoln asked.

Lexa looked at him before climbing on a tree and when she found a branch that she knew would hold her weight but also kept her out of sight she answered. “Osir hod op.”

Lincoln followed her lead and they waited. While they were waiting Lexa told him her plan.

They waited for al least one hour before started to hear voices. They looked at each other for a second weapons at the ready.

Soon they saw a group of five sky people walk into the clearing. They all stared at the boy on the reaper trap with horror.

They saw the blonde girl brush past the boy the boy with long hair. The blonde girl just ran forward without taking her surroundings and before anyone could react she fell into a trap.

Out of the corner of eyes Lexa saw Lincoln started to move in order to safe the girl but Lexa held out her arm signaling him to stop moving. She wanted to see how the sky people react to danger.

They reacted like she thought they would. The tall boy jumped forward and grabbed her arm so she would stop falling towards the spikes on the bottom. The boy pulled the girl up.

The girl took a minute to catch her breath before turning to the boy who saved her “Thanks Bellamy.”

The boy, named Bellamy nodded before turning to the rest “Watch where you step.”

It was clear to Lexa that he was the leader of the group. So she began to plan a way to take him out. She could take him out right now but then the rest would panic and she would have learned nothing. So the timing had to be right.

She saw the blonde hurry to the boy secured on the trap but more carefully this time. The girl pulled herself up the tree, managing to balance herself in the branches of the tree in order to take a good look at the boy. Girl was looking at the sea weed in wonder, like she had never seen sea weed before.

Then the girl looked around for a few seconds searching for a way to cut the restrains. A boy walked forward and held out something that looked like a poorly made knife “Here.”

The blonde smiled and took the knife from him and began to cut the restrains. The blonde caught the limp body and called for the one called Bellamy to help her. She ordered the boy who gave the name who’s name was Murphy and the dark skinned boy who’s name was Wells to make a makeshift stretcher.

Lexa and Lincoln looked at each other. They were ready to strike. Once the boy was safely on the ground Lexa nodded and jumped down.

Lincoln followed her and grabbed his knife before throwing it into the tree.

The sky people jumped and looked in shock at the two grounders charging at them. The one called Wells grabbed the gun from Bellamy and aimed at Lexa. The two grounders stood in front of the trap holding swords and growling at the teenagers.

As soon as Clarke saw those grounders she ran towards a bush she could hide behind. She looked around and saw that Finn had the same idea as her. Even though they were with five and the grounders were only with two, Clarke knew that they had to chance in winning this fight. She looked at the grounder girl and she saw a sword and at least five knives strapped to her. They only had one gun and a poorly made knife.

Clarke looked at the grounder girl and she didn’t know why but she felt like she knew this girl. Like she was familiar but she couldn’t place her. She saw Wells aim the gun at the grounder girl before shooting. The bullet hit her right in her shoulder, the grounder girl let out a yell of pain before throwing her knife at Wells’s head, killing him instantly. But before Clarke could sort of grief she noticed something. The grounder girl was bleeding black blood. She had only known one person with that color blood. So Clarke looked a little closer and saw those green eyes that she had been dreaming about for the last ten years. Clarkes eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. 

The grounder girl was Lexa. Her Lexa. The one she thought had died ten years ago. Her best friend was standing right in front of her alive and well. But then her heart shattered at the realization that Lexa was fighting them, like she didn’t recognized her.

Clarke walked out of the bush she was hiding behind, she heard Finn asking her what she was doing but she didn’t answer. In stead she walked over to Bellamy and Murphy. Bellamy had taken the gun from Wells and was aiming it at Lexa. Murphy was holding his knife even though it wouldn’t do anything against the two grounders.

But before Clarke could say anything Bellamy pulled the trigger and another bullet found it’s way into Lexa’s arm.

Clarke lunged at Bellamy, knocking the gun out of his hand. “STOP”

Murphy looked at Clarke in shock “Clarke, what the hell are you doing?”

Clarke turned towards Murphy “It’s Lexa!”

Murphy turned towards Lexa in shock. Clarke was right. The black blood and the green eyes. It was the girl he had bullied al those years ago and the same girl he had turned in for having different colored blood.

Lexa turned towards Lincoln “Rowe yu op!. Tel Anya en Indra op ain stat.”

Lincoln shook his head. He couldn’t leave his commander behind while she was injured. That wasn’t part of the plan. “Heda, no.”

“Kamp yu raun bakon TonDC. Hos yu up!” Lexa looked at Lincoln with a determined look on her face. The expression was only visible to those who knew Lexa. Lincoln looked at his heda one more time before he ran away leaving Lexa alone.

Lexa was beginning to feel the effects of the blood loss but she had to buy Lincoln time to get away. She turned back to the sky people with an expressionless look. The plan was for her to be captured so she could investigate the sky people up close. But she wasn’t suppose to get hurt. 

Lexa growled at them before grabbing another knife, getting ready to throw it again. But then the blonde girl took a step closer to her. Every time she looked at the blonde she had a feeling like she was suppose to feel safe with her. she knew her name was Clarke and that she was friends her a long time ago but Lexa didn’t remember much more than that.

“Lexa, it’s me” Clarke said holding her hands up to show that she didn’t mean any harm. She tried to read Lexa’s expression for any recognition but all she saw was this stoic and emotionless face. Even her eyes didn’t gave away anything. Clarke frowned. She was always able to read Lexa’s emotion no matter what. 

“Chon yu bilaik?” Lexa took a threatening step towards Clarke. Holding her knife tightly in her hand.

Clarke looked confused at what language Lexa spoke. It wasn’t English that was for sure. “I don’t understand what you’re saying. But Lexa it’s me. Clarke, remember? We were best friends on the Ark.” Clarke tried. But she knew for sure that Lexa didn’t remember her at all.

She looked at Lexa and all she saw was this grounder girl. Nothing of the Lexa she remembered was there. Her Lexa couldn’t hurt a fly and this Lexa had just killed Wells in cold blood like it was nothing. Clarke wondered what happened to her and how it was possible that Lexa was on the ground.

“Chit gaf yu in kom osir?” Lexa asked the group. The reason she didn’t let them know she spoke English was so she could spy on them better. 

“Lexa? Can you understand me? We mean you no harm. We just needed something to defend ourselves with.” Clarke said still holding up her hands.

But before Lexa could react a shot rang out and Lexa fell to the ground. Clarke turned around and saw that Bellamy had shot Lexa again.

She ran towards Lexa and turned her on her back. She saw that Lexa was still conscious and was holding her stomach. She could see black blood seeping through. Clarke took off her jacket and lifted up Lexa’s hand and put her jacket down on the blood and placed her Lexa’s hand back on the wound. She saw that Lexa was fighting to stay awake.

Clarke never felt this angry. She got up and ran towards Bellamy and pushed him to the ground “What the hell Bellamy.” She yelled “I told you it was Lexa. There was no reason to shoot her again. I know Lexa, she wasn’t going to hurt me.”

Bellamy got up and took a step towards Clarke “Do you? Do you know this girl? Because from what I could see, she didn’t know you.”

“She was just feeling threatened by the gun. I know Lexa like I know myself. This is Lexa.”

Finn walked out of the bushes and walked over to Wells’s body “It may be Lexa but she isn’t the girl that you lost Clarke.” He said quietly looking at the body.

Clarke looked at Finn for a few seconds, then looked at Wells’s body before looking at Bellamy and Murphy. She didn’t know what to do right now. But when she turned to Lexa again she saw that the girl was unconscious she ran towards her. she let out a breath of relieve when she felt a strong heartbeat. Lexa was still alive.

“What are we going to do with her guys?” Finn asked as he joined Clarke besides Lexa. He placed his hand on the stomach wound and pressed down in order to stop the bleeding.

“We will take her to the drop ship as our prisoner but we will not hurt her. We will chain her up on the second floor of the drop ship so she’s out of side and maybe she can answer a few questions.” Clarke said.

Finn looked her “How do you know that? I don’t think she speaks English anymore. If this is your Lexa than she has been on the ground for ten years Clarke. Ten years is a long time Clarke. She’s not the same anymore.”

Clarke let out a sigh “I know but I know my Lexa is still in there and I will get her out no matter what.”

Clarke felt a new kind of determination. Lexa was going to remember her again. She was going to get her Lexa back. To matter how long it takes and no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it for chapter 7. I personally really like this chapter. As I said before I have an idea on how this story is going to play out now.
> 
> XXXX  
> Trigeda translation  
> Hod op: Wait  
> Chit ste em?: What is it?  
> Osir teik kik em raun: We will let him live.  
> Hakom? Why?  
> Heda Commander  
> Naava, daun Naava, down  
> Naava, kamp yu raun bakon- Naava go back to TonDC and find Anya and Indra.  
> TonDC en hon yu op Anya en Indra.  
> Chit dula osir op nau? What do we do now?  
> Osir hod op We wait  
> Rowe yu op!. Retreat!  
> Tel Anya en Indra op ain stat And tell Anya and Indra my plan  
> Heda no Commander, no  
> Kamp yu raun bakon TonDC. Go back to TonDC   
> Hos yu up! Hurry up!  
> Chon yu bilaik? Who are you?  
> Chit gaf yu in kom osir? What do you want from us?
> 
> Sneek peak Chapter 8:  
> “So you’re telling me that the commander let herself be captured by the sky people so she could get intel on them?” Anya asked Lincoln. Lincoln nodded. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID THAT WAS?” Anya shouted throwing her arms in the air.
> 
> Lincoln took a step back. He knew Anya was scary but this was cornering the market. She terrified him. Anya had always felt protective for Lexa since the day they found her. two days later she became Anya’s second and began training to become a warrior.
> 
> “It was her idea. I didn’t want to leave her alone but she ordered me to find you. She told me before we attack that we need to give her week before trying to rescue her.” Lincoln said as he said down on the chair. They were in the commander’s hut so they could have a little privacy.
> 
> Indra, who had been quiet since the entered the hut finally spoke up “Heda is smart. She knows what she’s doing so we need to trust her.”
> 
> Then a guard stormed into the hut “Indra, you ordered us to come to you when we have news on the sky people.”
> 
> “Yes?” Indra said crossing her arms.
> 
> “Well another ship fell from the sky. It crashed close to the other sky people”  
> XXXX  
> I hope you enjoy it and leave me a comment about what you think!


	8. Lexa, do you know who I am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is finished. this is a shorter chapter than normal but I like to think that is more a transitional chapter.  
> But I hope you like it non the less

“So you’re telling me that the commander let herself be captured by the sky people so she could get intel on them?” Anya asked Lincoln. Lincoln nodded. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID THAT WAS?” Anya shouted throwing her arms in the air.

Lincoln took a step back. He knew Anya was scary but this was cornering the market. She terrified him. Anya had always felt protective for Lexa since the day they found her. two days later she became Anya’s second and began training to become a warrior.

“It was her idea. I didn’t want to leave her alone but she ordered me to find you. She told me before we attack that we need to give her week before trying to rescue her.” Lincoln said as he said down on the chair. They were in the commander’s hut so they could have a little privacy.

Indra, who had been quiet since the entered the hut finally spoke up “Heda is smart. She knows what she’s doing so we need to trust her.”

Then a guard stormed into the hut “Indra, you ordered us to come to you when we have news on the sky people.”

“Yes?” Indra said crossing her arms.

“Well another ship fell from the sky. It crashed close to the other sky people”

XXXXXX

Clarke and the rest were on their way back to camp. They had made a quick detour to the river so they could gather more of the seaweed the grounders used on Jasper’s wounds. The seaweed seemed to have some kind of antiseptic properties, which would hopefully stop any infections from forming because they didn’t have much antibiotics or other medical supplies back at camp.

They had put Jasper and Lexa on a makeshift stretchers. Even though Lexa was still unconscious, they had tied her down just to be safe. Clarke had treated Lexa before they tied her down. They also took Wells’s body with them so they could him a proper funeral.

Everyone was walking silence because they were still processing what had happened, especially Clarke. She just couldn’t believe that Lexa was still alive. for almost eleven years she thought that her best friend was dead and that left a hole in heart. But then Lexa was standing in front of her alive and well. But she didn’t seem to recognize Clarke at all. She was all grounderfied. Clarke recognized nothing of the old Lexa. And that hurt her so much. Lexa was still alive but her Lexa, her best friend was dead non the less.

Clarke felt a presence next to her. She turned her head and saw Finn walking next to her. Finn was carrying the stretcher with Lexa on it. He looked at her with worried expression “Are you okay?”

Clarke chuckled “Am I okay? What do you think?” Clarke stopped walking and glared at Finn “I just found out that my best friend, who I thought I lost almost eleven years ago, is still alive and she has no idea who I am.” Clarke looked at Finn for a few seconds before looking at the ground “You know what’s even worse? She killed Wells in cold blood like it was nothing to her. She looked at me like I was the enemy.”

Finn wanted to put his hands up in defense but his hands were full at the moment with carrying the stretcher. “Okay I get it. Dumb question. But Clarke you have to remember that if this is the same Lexa as the one who lived on the Ark that she has been living on the ground for almost eleven years. She’s not the same as the one you lost.”

Clarke let out a sigh “She may have lived on the earth for almost eleven years but she spent nine years with us on the Ark. I know Lexa like I know my own name. I know she’s still in there and I am not giving up till I have my best friend back.” She said full of confidence.

Finn as about to answer when a voice interrupted them. They looked up and saw Murphy looking at them in annoyance “Are you two done crying over Lexa? It doesn’t matter if she remember you or not. She killed Wells so she has to die.”

Clarke couldn’t hold her anger in anymore. She walked over to Murphy stopping only inches from him face. “You need to shut the hell up. This is all your fault.”

Murphy raised an eyebrow “My fault?”

“Yes you’re fault. If you hadn’t turned her in none this would have happened. Lexa wouldn’t have grown up on the earth and turned into some kind of killing machine. She would have grown up with us. And Wells would still be alive.” Clarke was about to hit Murphy when a hand grabbed hers. Clarke turned around. She saw Bellamy holding her hand.

“That’s enough. Blaming each other won’t change things. It won’t bring Wells back. Right now we need to get back to camp as soon as possible. The grounders must know by now that we took one of them. And Jasper need medical attention like right now. So stop acting like children and keep walking.”

And with that they continued their journey in silence.

XXXXX

The first thing they did when the arrived at the drop ship was putting Jasper on the first floor of the dropship and Lexa on the second floor. They found some chains so the chained her up as that was more secure than the ropes they were using. They also searched her for weapons. They found five knives and one sword. After that Clarke stitched her up and put fresh bandages on her wounds. So Lexa was stable and it was just a waiting game for when she would wake up.

After Lexa was secured and treated, Clarke returned to Jasper. He had definitely a fever as he was shivering even though he was hot to the touch and he was sweating a lot. Clarke had stitched them up and reapplied the seaweed. She was sitting next to him gently dabbing his head with a damp cloth to cool him down.

“Clarke, I have an idea.” Monty voice caused her to look up to him. “You said that the wristbands transmit our vital signs to the Ark. But if we tried to remove one that is still in tact then we can use it to send a message through morse code to the Ark.”

Clarke let out a sigh “But if we remove the wristband, won’t they Ark think we’re dying?”

Monty nodded “Yes but if we do it right. We can transmit a signal to the Ark right away so maybe they will understand that we took a wristband off in order to contact them.”

Clarke thought for a moment before answering “Do it.” Clarke looked at her own wristband for a second. Her mother voice rang through her head. Your instincts will tell you to look after everyone else first. She let out a sigh. She really hoped that her parents would understand. “You can take mine.” She said holding up her wrist.

Monty shot her a look before he began fiddling with her wristband.

XXXXX

Monty did it. He successfully removed Clarke’s wristband and used it to contact the Ark. It was a small message and they could only hope that the Ark got it in time. All Clarke could think about was the fact that her parents probably thought that she was dead. She couldn’t possibly imagine the pain they must be in. But she knew that if the Ark got their message that they would know that they were alive and well.

So Monty and Clarke were sitting in the drop ship talking about things. He asked her about the grounder girl they had upstairs. Clarke had explained to him who that was and what happened almost eleven years ago. They were interrupted however when Jasper let out a small cough.

Monty and Clarke looked at each other before looking back at Jasper. “Jasper” Clarke said with a big smile. She stroked his cheek a few times as the boy stirred awake.

Monty was in instant by his side as Jasper opened his eyes. Clarke saw a lot of relieve in Monty’s eyes. But she felt a little sad as Jasper’s and Monty’s relationship was the same that she and Lexa had all those years ago. Monty and Jasper had been best friends from birth and Monty told her earlier today that he didn’t have any memory without Jasper. Just like she and Lexa had. Only the two boys got to stay together their entire life.

“hey idiot.” Monty said with a bright smile. His eyes were watering slightly.

Jasper let out groan as he began to move “I am not an idiot.”

Monty let out a laugh “Why don’t you tell that to the person who speared you right in the chest.”

Clarke excused herself from the two boys and headed upstairs after making sure that Jasper was stable.

XXXXXX

Lexa let out a small groan as she stirred awake. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before her eyes adjusted to the light. There was an immense pain coming from her stomach but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. She looked around the room but she didn’t recognized where she was but she knew it must be in camp of the sky people. She tried to move her arms but she found that they wouldn’t budge. She turned her head and saw that her arms were chained to the wall just like she did with prisoners. So she pulled on the chains harder and harder until a voice interrupted her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You will hurt yourself more.”

Lexa looked up and saw Clarke walking up to her. Out of all people it had to be Clarke who was guarding her. Lexa let out a small sigh but it was not loud enough for Clarke to hear. Lexa kept her face free from any emotion. She couldn’t be weak in front of a sky person.  
Clarke could see the change in Lexa. And it broke her heart. It broke her heart to see Lexa chained to wall like an animal. It broke her heart to see that Lexa didn’t trust her anymore. 

Clarke walked a little closer and cleared her throat “I have stitched up your wounds, cleaned them and bandaged them so they won’t become infected. You lost a lot of blood though so you will be feeling like crap for a while.”

Clarke waited for a respond but she didn’t get any. Lexa was still looking as stoic as she did when she woke up and there were no signs that she had understood Clarke. But Clarke knew better than that. Clarke knew for a fact that Lexa still spoke English. She knew it in her heart. She just had to earn her trust.

So Clarke tried a different method and to try and get Lexa to speak “You know, when I first landed on the ground the first thing I could think about was you. You loved the earth as a child. Remember? All those times on the Ark when you looked at the earth. Do you remember that.?”

Lexa remained quiet but she kept looking straight at Clarke, her face as stoic as usually. When she became Commander she created a mask. And she hadn’t taken it off in years. Only the people who the closest to her could see the emotion behind the mask. She felt safe behind her mask. Emotions were for the weak and she wasn’t weak.

Clarke let out a frustrated sigh. It hurt her so much to see Lexa but not able to touch her or even talk to her. She just knew that if the roles were reversed that Lexa wouldn’t give up on her and neither would she. She knew that the old Lexa was still in there somewhere. “Lexa, do you know who I am?”

“Ai get yu in.” Lexa said. Even her voice was emotionless but it has some kind authority in it. But then again she had learned it when she became the commander.

Clarke looked confused. She had no idea what Lexa just said but she was glad the at least said something. “Do you still speak English?”

“Sha, ai chich gonasleng.” Lexa said. 

But before Clarke could say something Finn entered the second floor. “Clarke, another ship dropped from the Ark. It landed not to far from here.” But then he noticed that Lexa was awake “Oh she’s awake”

Clarke turned around and looked at Finn with wide eyes “Wait, what do you mean another ship landed on the ground?”

Finn came out of his little shock and shook his head “I guess the Ark got your message and send another ship with I hope someone to help us survive down here.”

“Then we need to hurry. If we saw it then the grounders must have seen it as well. We can’t let what happened to Jasper happen again.” Clarke said. She turned around to look at Lexa one more time but the stoic expression said enough. she let out a sigh and climbed down the stairs. Finn followed her.

XXXXX

“So did you talk to her?” Finn asked. They were walking for about ten minutes now. Finn was the one who broke the silence.

Clarke shook her head “Well, I tried but at first she didn’t say anything at all but later she kept speaking this weird language.”

“Maybe she doesn’t speak English anymore.” Clarke shot him a weird look “I mean, she spent almost eleven years on the earth right. Maybe no one on earth speaks English so Lexa simply forgot how to speak it.”

Clarke let out a frustrated sigh “I don’t know. Something in my bones says that she still speaks English and that she’s putting up a show. But I am not sure. She didn’t give me any sign that she knew me or that she understood me.”

“Maybe you need to give her some time. I mean, it’s not even been a day since the attack.”

Clarke let out a breath “Yeah maybe. But it’s so frustrating. I know I should be over the moon for the fact that she’s alive and to have her close to me again but not be able to touch her or communicate with her. Something happened in the time that she had been here and I am going to find out what. But I need her to trust me first and something tells me that it’s not going to be easy.”

They continued their journey in quiet. After walking for five more minutes they heard something move in the bushes. They looked at each other before hiding behind a tree. Both of them took out their makeshift knife, ready to defend themselves against the grounders.

Clarke tried to listen so she could figure out where the sounds where coming from. She heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. She looked at Finn for a moment. They had a conversation with eye contact only. They had decided when the footsteps were close enough that they would attack because from the sound of it there was only one person.

So when the footsteps were close enough, Clarke jumped from behind the tree and jumped on the person. They both fell to the ground but Clarke couldn’t see who it was because the person had something covering his face. So when Clarke got ready to punch the person, he or she grabbed her hand and with it’s other hand it pulled down the mask. Clarke let out a relieved sigh when it was revealed to be Bellamy.

“Bellamy? What are you doing here?” Clarke asked. Clarke looked around and didn’t see Finn “Finn it’s safe, it’s only Bellamy” Clarke climbed off of Bellamy so he could catch his breath.

Finn walked from behind and offered Bellamy his hand. Bellamy chuckled and grabbed Finn’s hand and let him pull him off the ground “I could ask you two the same. I saw the ship fall from the sky so I decided to get there first so they grounders won’t kill the person.”

Finn looked at Clarke and then back to Bellamy “So do we.”

“I love to stay here and chat but we really need to get going. Everyone minute we waste is a second that a grounder could reach the ship before us.” Clarke stated and started to walk away. She was not in the mood to have Bellamy close to her. She knew for a fact that he had another motive for him to search for that drop ship. Bellamy was furious when Monty told him that we had send a message to the Ark. She just didn’t know what it was. And the quicker they found that drop ship the quicker she could get back to Lexa. She left Monty in charge of the brunette so she knew that Lexa wouldn’t be harmed but still. 

Finn looked at Bellamy and shrugged before following Clarke. Bellamy followed them quietly.  
The trio walked for another five minutes when they reached the crash sight. They looked around and were relieved that they didn’t find any trace of grounders.

In the middle of a crate there was a small pod. Small enough to carry only one person in it. The pod seemed to be intact and there were no fires coming out if. So they deemed it safe enough to come close to it.

Bellamy and Finn tried to open the door but it seemed to be stuck. So Clarke looked around for anything they could use. She saw a huge rock laying not the far from there “Come on help me. We could use that rock to bang to door open.”

And that did the trick. It took a few tries but the eventually the door opened without any problem. The looked inside the pod and both Clarke and Finn let out a gasp when they saw the person who was lying unconscious inside the pod.

“Raven?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for chapter eight. I know it’s a short one but it was the best I could but the real story will begin in the next episode because now that Raven is on the ground they can find a proper way to contact the Ark . So I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> XXXXX  
> Trigeda translations  
> Ai get yu in I know you  
> Sha, ai chich gonasleng Yes, I speak English.  
> XXXXX  
> Finn and Clarke looked at each other. They didn’t understand why the Ark had send Raven to the ground. But that was not important right now.
> 
> Clarke did a quick check up on the injuries and didn’t find anything major except her concussion. Her forehead was bleeding but luckily not much and it didn’t need stitches.
> 
> Finn felt like his whole world was exploding. Raven was unresponsive and wouldn’t wake up. He didn’t even know if she was still alive or not “Clarke is she?”
> 
> “Still alive but unconscious. She has no major injuries but she has a small head bleed and a concussion. She will be fine within a few days of rest.” Clarke stated. She felt relieved because she felt like Raven was the older sister she never had. And the thought of losing her was unbearable.
> 
> Finn let out a breath of relieve after hearing the short medical statement. 
> 
> Bellamy was quiet the entire time. His eyes went directly to the radio but he knew he couldn’t remove it with both Clarke and Finn present. He needed to create a distraction “But why did the Ark send Raven down here?”
> 
> “It wasn’t the Ark who send me down here. It was your parents Clarke. They thought you died so the send me down here to investigate what was going on here.” Raven said opening her eyes. Her words were slightly slurred as she was still not entirely awake yet.
> 
> XXXXX  
> I hope you enjoy it and leave me a comment about what you think!


	9. Author's note

I know I have not updated this story in a while and I thought you guys deserved to know the reason. It's not that I have abandoned this story or that I have writers block. Since the end of May I have been so busy with school that I didn't have the time to write a new chapter. I only have one month of school left and I have to finish two reports and learn for 10 exams. So until I finish my exams and resits I won't be able to update. But I promise that as soon as I am able to update, I will.

So I hope you guys understand and have the patience to wait till I have time to write the next chapter.

I am promise you guys that I will finish this story and I am not abandoning it.

With Love,

MAVLove


	10. I'm back!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I finished this chapter a few weeks ago but I decided to rewrite it. And because I went on vacation and redid my room so I couldn't get my laptop.
> 
> I am sooo sorry if you thought I abandoned this story after not updating for a little more than a month. But as I promised before I will finish this story. 
> 
> But I have decided to change a few things. It took me a long time to form a small sentence in trigedasleng so I have decided make it a little easier for my self and that everything that everything that is said in trigedaslengt is now bold.  
> And the last thing is that I will stop with the sneak peaks as I usually still have to write the next chapter.
> 
> So I hope you like this chapter and I am sorry it took so long. I didn't mean for it to happen.

Finn and Clarke looked at each other. They didn’t understand why the Ark had send Raven to the ground. But that was not important right now.

Clarke did a quick check up on the injuries and didn’t find anything major except her concussion. Her forehead was bleeding but luckily not much and it didn’t need stitches.

Finn felt like his whole world was exploding. Raven was unresponsive and wouldn’t wake up. He didn’t even know if she was still alive or not “Clarke is she?”

“Still alive but unconscious. She has no major injuries but she has a small head bleed and a concussion. She will be fine within a few days of rest.” Clarke stated. She felt relieved because she felt like Raven was the older sister she never had. And the thought of losing her was unbearable.

Finn let out a breath of relieve after hearing the short medical statement.

Bellamy was quiet the entire time. His eyes went directly to the radio but he knew he couldn’t remove it with both Clarke and Finn present. He needed to create a distraction “But why did the Ark send Raven down here?”

“It wasn’t the Ark who send me down here. It was your parents Clarke. They thought you died so the send me down here to investigate what was going on here.” Raven said opening her eyes. Her words were slightly slurred as she was still not entirely awake yet.

Clarke’s world stood still for a moment. Her parents sent Raven down here despite all the risks or danger just to figure out if she was alive or not. Maybe they didn’t get the message in time after all. she was feeling all kinds of feeling. She was angry and shocked that they risked an innocent life like that. But she also felt happy that her parents would risk anything for her.

“Raven are you okay?” Finn asked as he climbed into the small pod. Raven nodded and the two of them kissed and hugged.

Clarke smiled at how happy Raven was to be with the one she loved. Her smiled disappeared when she thought about the one who she loved. The girl she loved was currently chained and hurt on the dropship.

Bellamy saw the look on Clarke’s face and decided to interrupt the happy moment “Wait, what did you mean the Griffin’s send you down here?”

Raven and Finn both looked towards Bellamy with an angry look. They were clearly mad that their happy reunion got interrupted. “The wristband you were supposed to be wearing were sending your vitals to the Ark so they could keep track on you. But when your vitals were terminated one by one, they were scared that the radiation levels were killing you. But I said to them that you were taking them off. But only when Clarke’s vitals stopped transmitting were Jake and Abby willing to take action. So they brought me to this pod and were ready to launch when Sinclair came running with the news that they got a message from the ground. So they send me down here to investigate and help you.”

“Well, we don’t need to the Ark.” Bellamy said with venom in his tone. “We are doing just fine on our own”

“Bellamy, enough. The Ark needs us. The Ark is dying and so are the people living on it.” Clarke said. She was just really done with him and with his idiotic ‘Whatever the hell we want’.

“Well, I say we let them die. They don’t care about us or they wouldn’t have send us down here without any means of communication.”

“Bellamy enough. Most of us have people we care about living on the Ark. So we are not letting them die!”

Raven looked up when she heard his name “Wait, you’re Bellamy? Bellamy Blake?”

“Yes”

“You’re the one who shot the chancellor”

Both Finn and Clarke looked completely shocked. Clarke didn’t know what to say or do. But she wasn’t surprised when she heard it. She should have known that Bellamy would go the extreme lengths to get on the drop ship.

Finn was the first one to react “Wait, you shot the chancellor? Is that why you wanted to remove all the wristbands? You’re afraid of what they will do to you when they get here.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes “Whatever. The chancellor is dead so it doesn’t matter.”

Raven laughed “No he isn’t.”

Now it was Bellamy’s turn to look shocked “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that the chancellor is alive. You’re a lousy shot.”

Bellamy looked like has stared death right in to eyes. Clarke would laugh but now is not the time. “Okay listen. I don’t care what you did or what will happen to you but we need the Ark as well. We need their guards and weapons if we want to fend off the grounders.”

“Wait, grounders?”

“Yes. They lied to us. There are people living on the ground. And they are not our friends.” Clarke said dead serious.

XXXXX  
 _Lexa was walking in a dark and empty hallway. She was all alone. She looked around and saw a dark and grey hallway with a lot of what looked like doors. She walked towards one of the doors and saw a name ‘Kane ’written next to it but when she tried to open it, the door disappeared._

_“Lexa” A voice said._

_She looked around but saw that she was alone. She looked around one more time before she walked towards the next door. But when she tried to open it, the door disappeared. She was so confused._

_“Lexa” the voice said again._

_Lexa looked around again but she was still alone in this hallway. But now she noticed that there was a light shining underneath the door._

_She walked towards the door and saw the name ‘Woods’ written next to it. The name seemed so familiar but she didn’t know why. She saw a button with ‘Press me’. She pressed the button and saw a bright light._

Lexa’s eyes shot open. Just a dream. She closed her eyes again and tried to calm her breathing.

“You’re awake” A voice said out of nowhere.

Lexa’s opened her eyes again and noticed a girl with brown hair sitting next to a window holding one of her knives. The girl looked like she was studying it. The girl stood up and placed the knife next to her other weapons. “It sounded like you had a nightmare.”

Lexa made sure her face showed no emotion. She noticed that the girl was a bit tense. The brunette was afraid of her.

“My name is Octavia and you’re Lexa right?” Octavia really tried to get Lexa to speak. But failed miserably.

“Clarke asked me to check on your wounds and give you something to eat. You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday so you must be starving.”

She was right. Lexa was indeed starving but when she looked at the food on the plate she would rather die than eating that mush.

Octavia noticed that the grounder made no move towards the food so she put it away. She couldn’t help but agree with the grounder. The food looked and tasted absolutely disgusting.

“I am going to check your wounds okay. They must hurt.” Octavia picked up a knife and walked towards Lexa. She needed the knife to cut away the bandage. Maybe not her smartest move.

Lexa’s eyes widened when she saw the knife and when Octavia was close enough she kicked her as hard as she could. Octavia landed on the ground with a bang. She could feel the blood dripping down her nose. The knife she was holding was laying a few feet away from her.

The other must have heard the commotion and started to bang on the door but it wouldn’t open. Octavia looked up and felt her heart drop.

Because of the force of her kick, the chain around Lexa’s right arm broke off and she was pulling on her left arm in order to break the chain so she could get to her weapons. The Sky people were weak. She could easily take out the brunette without breaking a sweat with or without her weapons.

Octavia followed Lexa’s line of sight and noticed the grounder staring at her weapons. Her eyes widened and rush towards the weapons. She knew that as soon as the grounder got her weapons it would be over for her.

The banging on the door got louder and louder and she heard her brother shouting her name and telling her to open the damn door. But if she walked towards the door now, the grounder would have access to her weapons. But the grounder was still chained to the wall with her left arm but it wouldn’t be long before she’s free.  
Octavia put the weapons in a box and shoved it aside. This way it would take longer for Lexa to kill her. But something told Octavia that Lexa didn’t need any weapons in order to kill her. She needed help.

So she ran towards the door and tried to open it but it was stuck. She looked at the door and saw that the lever was bend and without it the door couldn’t be opened.

“Octavia what’s happening up there? Open the door now!” Bellamy shouted as he pushed against the door with all his might.

“I can’t open it. The lever is bend.” Octavia shouted back as she pulled against the lever in order to bend it back in place.

The sound of a chain falling to the ground stopped Octavia in her tracks. Her heart stopped beating as she turned around.

Octavia took a breath and turned around with her hands in the air “Lexa if you can understand me, please I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I just needed to cut away the bandage.” She pleaded.

Octavia soon realized that she forgot something. The knife that was laying on the floor, it was laying there. Octavia looked at Lexa and saw her staring at the knife with a small smirk.

They both ran towards the object but Lexa was faster. She picked up the knife and threw it at Octavia with amazing accuracy but Octavia jumped out of the way just in time.

Lexa ran towards Octavia and knocked her to the ground.

Octavia really tried to fight Lexa off but she had no fighting experience what so ever and Lexa looked like she has trained for years. The grounder was also much stronger that she looked.

The two wrestle a bit on the ground and Octavia even tried to punch Lexa once but the grounder blocked it easily. Lexa noticed they were next to the small knife. So she grabbed it and pressed it on the brunette’s throat but with not enough pressure to draw blood.

 **“You sky people are weak. I will not kill you. You will kill yourself soon enough.”** Lexa said.

But as Lexa as getting up, the door flew open and Bellamy stormed inside with the gun in his hand. Murphy and a few others followed soon after.

“Let go of my sister or I will kill you” Bellamy said pointing the gun towards Lexa.

But instead of letting go she pulled Octavia towards her and held the knife to her throat **“Let go of your weapons and no one will be killed by my hands.”**

“What? Speak English. I will say it one more time. Let. Go. Of. My. Sister” Bellamy warned.

But before anyone could react Clarke, Finn and Raven stormed into the room. Clarke looked at the scene “What happened?” she saw that the chains were still attached to Lexa’s wrists. But she was holding a knife to Octavia’s throat. And Bellamy pointing a gun towards Lexa.

“Your friend tried to kill my sister.” Bellamy said holding his finger on the trigger.

“It was a mistake. It was not her fault, it’s mine. I walked towards her with the knife so I could cut away her bandage so she thought I was attacking her. She’s only tried to protect herself.” Octavia said as calmly as possible. She was absolutely terrified as she had a knife pressing on her throat. But she was also amazed by Lexa’s skills. She wished she could learn how to fight like that.

Clarke walked to the middle and turned towards Bellamy “You see it was a misunderstanding. So put the gun down.”

“I will put the gun down when she puts the knife away from my sisters THROAT!” Bellamy shouted the last part.

Finn rolled his eyes and walked towards Bellamy. He sighed and slapped the gun out of Bellamy’s grasp.

Clarke turned towards Lexa and walked slowly towards her with her hands in the air. She only now noticed that Lexa’s wounds had reopened and she was bleeding again. “Lexa, please put the knife away. It’s okay. She didn’t tried to hurt you. She wanted to help you” Clarke said carefully.

Lexa glared around the room until she met Clarke’s eyes. Even if she didn’t understand what she just said, she would have known what she meant. Clarke was literally pleading her. God, they were weak. The sky people wouldn’t be able to survive one month on the ground if they were that weak.

But Lexa did as she was told. She put the knife away and took a step back. Octavia ran towards her brother. Finn ran towards Lexa and pulled on her chains so she couldn’t go anywhere. Lexa tried to fight him but Monty helped Finn contain her.

“Chain her back up. Nobody will get up here without my permission Oh and Clarke. If she attacks one more person, I will kill her.” Bellamy said down before climbing down the stairs. The rest followed except Raven and Finn.

“Finn and Monty chain her back up. She re-opened her wounds.” Clarke ordered.

Raven looked shocked to say the least. She noticed the green eyes of the grounder. She knew those green eyes anywhere. But then she noticed the black blood flowing from the grounders stomach. It couldn’t be. She heard Clarke say her name but she couldn’t believe it. Her old friend was still alive.

“L..L…Lexa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a comment about what you think.


	11. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a longer chapter than normal because I thought you guys deserved a longer chapter because I didn't update for over month. So I hope you enjoy it.

“So she really doesn’t remember us?” Raven asked looking at Lexa before continuing working on the radio “Can you hand me the screwdriver.”

Clarke nodded and gave her the screwdriver “That’s what it looks like.”

After the yesterday’s incident Raven and Clarke decided to keep a close eye on Lexa. So they were working on the radio on the second floor of the drop ship. Lexa was chained on the one side of the room and they were working on the other side.

Clarke started to get worried about Lexa. She still hadn’t eaten anything yet and it had been a few days since she had been captured. Other worry for Clarke was that the grounders still hadn’t made any contact with them. Clarke was starting to think that maybe they were planning an attack.

And there was only one person in camp who knew something about how to grounders operate but that person was not speaking to them. Lexa still hadn’t said one word in the English language, so Clarke was losing hope that Lexa was putting up a show.

“And she doesn’t speak English?” Raven asked curiously. She just couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Sure Lexa and her weren’t as close as Clarke and Lexa, but Lexa was still her friend. She had mourned Lexa for months after her supposed death. She had missed her for almost eleven years. Yet here Lexa was, alive and well, chained like the enemy.

Raven didn’t try to talk to her yet because Clarke had filled her in about the situation. It felt weird to her to see Lexa like this. She remembered the brunette as shy and gentle. So the story about how she killed Wells just didn’t sound believable. But after what she saw yesterday, it made sense.

“We think so. She still hasn’t spoken one word in English yet. And she’s speaking this weird language that we don’t understand.”

Raven frowned when she looked at the brunette chained to the wall again “It’s weird. Seeing her chained to the wall like some animal. It’s hard to believe that she was this sweet and gentle person but now..”

Clarke nodded sadly “I know. I wish we could take those chains off but you saw what she could do. I don’t want to take the risk of her hurting us.”

The conversation was interrupted when Lexa began to stir. The grounder was sleeping off the pain medicine Clarke put in her water. But it looked like the girl had another nightmare. Octavia had informed Clarke that the brunette had a nightmare yesterday. Clarke wondered what the brunette was dreaming of.

Lexa opened her eyes after another nightmare. She took a deep breath to calm her breathing. For a second she forgot where she was but when she opened her eyes again, she remembered. It was only for a few more days and then she would be freed. She saw Clarke walking over with a cup of water in her hand.

Lexa felt anger rising when she realized that the blonde had drugged her after she was chained again yesterday. She was still a bit groggy but she remained stoic.

“You’re finally awake. I was afraid you wouldn’t wake up.” Clarke said when she stood in front of the grounder. “You must be thirsty”

Clarke held out the cup but Lexa didn’t make a move. Clarke took this as a sign that Lexa knew she drugged her water yesterday. “I am sorry that I drugged you but you were in so much pain.”

 **“What did you gave me?”** Lexa asked weakly as she could still feel the drug in her system.

Clarke sighed. She really felt at a loss here. She couldn’t a word that Lexa just said but she could tell that Lexa was still a bit out of it. Clarke just hoped that she was so out of it that she would show a bit more emotion or maybe even started to speak English.

“Yess, I did it!” Raven shouted out of nowhere.

Clarke turned around and saw Raven doing some sort of victory dance “What?”

“The radio, it’s working.” Raven said with the biggest smile. “Do you want to be the first to contact the Ark?”

Clarke felt torn because she really wanted to get the change to talk to her parents but on the other hand, she wanted to try and get Lexa to talk, now that she’s still out of it.

“Are you sure it’s working?” Clarke asked just to be sure.

“Of course. I am a genius and a mechanic.” Raven chuckled.

“Okay. I will do it.” Clarke said. She turned around again to look at Lexa “I will be right back okay.”

Clarke walked over and sat in front of the radio “Where do I have to push?”

“Right here” Raven said pointing to a button. “And the screen will turn on automatically.”

Clarke looked completely shocked. She didn’t know she would be able to see her parents as well “Wait, I can see them?”

“Yes dummy. Why did you think it took so long.” Raven said laughing.

Clarke nodded and pressed the button. After a second the screen turned on but she couldn’t see anyone. “Clarke to Ark station, do you copy?”

Clarke felt tears in her eyes when her father pop on the screen “Dad?”

She saw her father get emotional as well “Clarke, is that you?”

Clarke nodded as she started to cry. Words couldn’t even begin to describe how she was feeling in that moment. She didn’t realize how much she missed her mom and dad until the moment she saw her dad on that screen. Those past days she spent on the ground, Clarke had been so distracted with Lexa and Bellamy to even think about missing her parents.

 “Abby, Abby you need to come here now!” Jake shouted.

After a few seconds Abby appeared on the screen “O my god, Clarke”

“Mom” Clarke said through the tears “I miss you guys so much.

“We miss you too honey and we are so sorry we did this to you.” Jake said.

But before anyone could say anything Lexa started pulling on her chains. She was frightened by the technology. Raven walked towards her but that only made it worse. She started to pull even harder. Raven was scared that the chains wouldn’t hold much longer “Clarke, some help please?”

Both Jake and Abby looked confused  at the sudden sound. They thought they were alone with Clarke.

“Uhh Clarke? What is that noise?” Abby asked

Clarke turned around to look at the situation and for the first time she saw some kind of emotion on the grounders face. it was like she was scared of the technology and that fear put her in some kind of trance. Maybe it was because of what happened to her all those years ago. Maybe Lexa was traumatized by it.

Clarke turned back to the screen “Umm, well we were told that the ground wasn’t survivable for another 98 years or so but we were wrong. There were people surviving on the ground. We call them grounders.”

Jake and Abby looked shocked by the news. And a new set of worry came. Was the earth safe for their daughter? Would those grounders form some kind of danger?

Clarke took a deep breath “But mom and dad that isn’t the only thing. We were attacked the second day by those grounders. And we were able to capture one. But mom and dad, it’s Lexa. The one we captured is Lexa.”

XXXXXXXX

Over the next few days it was decided that the radio was to be moved to the first floor of the drop ship, because of safety reasons. They were afraid that the chains around Lexa’s arms would not hold much longer if Lexa kept pulling on them.

As the days went by every kid on the ground got a chance to talk to their parents. It really soften the mood around camp. Everyone was still on edge for a possible grounder attack but it calmed a bit after seeing their parents.

Clarke also was the one who told the chancellor that his son had died. The he was killed by a grounder but she didn’t say that the grounder was Lexa. The longer the chancellor was unaware of Lexa’s survival, the better.

Bellamy also had the chance to apologize to the chancellor for shooting him and in return the chancellor agreed that no harm would come to him when the rest of the Ark came to earth.

Both Bellamy and Clarke spoke to the council a lot because they were the leaders of the delinquents. Together with the council, they made plans for the Ark to follow them to the ground. It was decided that the Ark would follow them in one week. That way they could prepare everyone and the Ark itself.

Bellamy asked if they could send some guards and weapons down earlier because of the grounder threat but the chancellor said no. He said he needed all the man he had to prepare the Ark.

Clarke also spoke a lot with her parents. They mostly talked about Lexa though. Clarke had explained what really happened to Wells. And to say her parents were shocked was an understatement. Clarke also explained that it appeared that Lexa didn’t remembered them and that she didn’t speak English anymore. Her mother said it was probably the trauma she endured when she was send to the ground.

Her mother explained to her that when a great trauma occurred that the brain would lock away the painful memories in order to protect itself and that the memory would come back over time. But she also warned Clarke that because Lexa didn’t remember her that Clarke shouldn’t trust her completely because it appears that Lexa changed for the worst and that they didn’t what happened to her in all those years she was on the ground.

Clarke couldn’t help but to agree. Lexa had been their prisoner for a week now and she still wasn’t able to connect with her. Lexa still didn’t trust her.

The only one who seemed to connect with Lexa was Octavia. Despite Lexa attacking her, she still went up there and spend a few hours with the grounder. She would most of the time pick up a knife or a sword and pretend that she was in a fight as Lexa watched.

Bellamy warned her not to go near the grounder because she was dangerous but Octavia didn’t listen to him. She became almost obsessed with the grounder culture. Octavia even managed to feed Lexa. Or even more special, Octavia made Lexa smile as she began to play with the knives.

To say that Clarke was jealous was a understatement. She was extremely jealous that Lexa began to trust Octavia but not her. Every time Clarke tried to feed Lexa, the brunette would just look at her with her infamous emotionless face. and it bugged Clarke like crazy.

XXXXXX  


Clarke and Raven were sitting on the second floor of the drop ship looking at Lexa when Bellamy stormed in with Murphy and a few others.

“Bellamy, what the hell. What are you doing?” Clarke said as she walked between Lexa and Bellamy. She didn’t like the way Bellamy was looking at the brunette. but she knew one thing and that was that it would not end well.

“Her people took Octavia and killed Atom.” Bellamy said pointing his gun towards the grounder. “We found his body close to the river but Octavia was nowhere to be seen. But the attacker left this.

Murphy threw a piece of fabric towards Lexa. She recognized the fabric and knew who the owner was. Lincoln. Deep down Lexa was smiling. She would finally be free from this grey thing and back in woods. But she also knew that Octavia would not be harmed if she was captured by Lincoln.

Clarke looked at Lexa and she saw a small smile on the brunette’s face “Look, she recognized the fabric. That means she knows how has Octavia. She can help.”

Bellamy thought about it for a few seconds “Fine but if she betrays us, she will die.”

Murphy and Mbege cut off Lexa’s chained and then quickly walked back. Lexa looked confused. She didn’t know why she was being freed.

She looked around and saw that everyone was on edge. Good. That meant that they were afraid of her.

Clarke turned towards Lexa “Lexa we need your help. Octavia was taken by a grounder. You’re the only one who could help us.”

Clarke realized that Lexa wasn’t looking at her but at the gun that Bellamy was holding. “Bellamy if you want her help, you need to lower the gun.”

Bellamy was hesitant but did as he was told.

Clarke turned back to Lexa. She saw the brunette looked at her confused. “We need your help rescuing Octavia. Nod if you understand what I am trying to say.”

And to everyone’s surprise the brunette nodded her head. **“I will help you but I need my weapons”** Lexa said looking at the box where her weapons were locked inside.

Clarke was confused but then she saw Lexa looking at a box. Then she knew what the brunette wanted. “I think she wants her weapons.”

“NO way. She is not getting her weapons back. She will just kill us all. you can’t trust her Clarke.” Bellamy said shaking his head.

“I think that if you want her help, you need to give her the weapons back. Bellamy, she knows every single threat that is in those woods. She knows where all the traps are. You can’t send her out there without weapons. If she dies, you will never find your sister.” Raven said out of nowhere.

“Fine but she will be watched and one move out of place and I will put a bullet in her head.”

XXXXXX

Lexa was leading them through the woods towards the meeting place. She was glad to have her weapons back because she didn’t trust the boy with the gun.

But she was surprised that no one attacked them yet because they were being so loud. Indra was right, they sky people are naïve.

She heard the sky people discussing things among themselves but she wasn’t worried. She could take them all out in one strike of a blade.

She suddenly heard something moving in the woods. She held her arms as a signal for the sky people to stop.

“What are we stopping for? There is nothing here.” Murphy complained.

Clarke rolled her eyes “I think she has a very good reason to stop.”

Lexa kept looking around when she heard some noise on her left. All of a sudden a large panther walked out. She studied it for a split second and saw it was a wild one.

The animal circled the small group. Lexa looked back to see how the sky people reacted and all she saw was blind panic. She boy with the gun was trying to shoot the animal but missed every time.

This in turn angered the panther even more and got ready to attack them. But before it could make a move, Lexa threw her knife. Knife landed right between the eyes of the animal.

Lexa walked over the animal and pulled her knife out of its head “yu gonplei ste odon”

She turned around and saw the sky people looking at her in awe. She rolled her eyes and continued walking

“Wow, she’s hot” Finn whispered to Raven, who in turn slapped him across the face before walking away.

XXXXXX

After half an hour, Lexa stopped walking again. They finally reached the meeting point.”

 **“Lincoln, I am here”** Lexa shouted.

The sky people looked in shock when a grounder girl walked out, holding a knife to Octavia’s throat. Bellamy in turn grabbed Lexa and pointed a gun towards her head while Murphy and Mbege removed her weapons.

“Release my sister.” Bellamy said in a threatening way.

“Are you Bellamy?” The grounder girl asked.

Clarke was shocked. The grounder spoke English. But if she spoke English, why didn’t Lexa.

“Yes, I am. I will say it one more time. Release my sister or your friend here dies.”

Lexa looked around and saw Lincoln and Indra in the trees. She shook her head no when she saw Indra getting ready to attack. Indra nodded and got back in her place.

Clarke could sense that is was not going to end well so she decided to step in “Wait, you can understand us right?”

The blonde grounder girl nodded, still holding the knife to Octavia’s throat.

“We don’t want any trouble” Clarke said holding up her hands “So why don’t we all put away the weapons and we can talk in peace.

Anya looked at Lexa to see what the commander wanted to do. The commander nodded slowly. So Anya released Octavia.

Octavia ran towards her brother. But Bellamy didn’t remove his gun from Lexa’s head.

“I kept my part of the deal. Now keep yours” Anya said.

“Bellamy, release Lexa. NOW!” Clarke ordered.

Bellamy did was he was told. But what no one else saw that he pointed the gun towards Lexa’s back.

“You said you don’t want trouble yet you captured one of us”

This time it was Finn who spoke up “We’re sorry about that. But you attacked us first”

“You invaded our lands.” Anya defended.

Clarke nodded “ I am sorry about that but we didn’t know anyone was living down here. We thought that the earth was unhabitable. But we are here now and in a weeks’ time more of us are coming. We need to find a way to live in peace.”

“No. we won’t. You sky people are weak. You won’t survive much longer.”

This time it was Bellamy who reacted first. He pulled Lexa back and pointed the gun against her head. But as soon as he did that the rest of the grounders jumped from the trees, all of them holding a weapon.

Bellamy heard something growling next to him and saw a large black panther growling at him.

“Bellamy stop. Look we want peace with the grounders.”

“If you want peace, you need to talk to the commander. But I wouldn’t count on peace sky girl” Indra said holding a knife.

“This is bullshit. I say we kill the girl and get of out here.” Bellamy said putting his finger on the trigger.

The grounders were getting ready to attack when Lexa shouted **“Stand down. He’s mine.”** She turned towards her pet panther **“Naava, down. I am warning you.”**

The grounders all lowered their weapons and took a step back. Lexa threw her head back and hit Bellamy right in the face. he stumbled backwards. Lexa quickly grabbed her knife and kicked Bellamy’s leg away from under him. He fell backwards hard and Lexa put her knife to his throat. All that happened before he knew what was going on.

“Everyone stop. I want to talk to the commander. We need to live in peace.”

“What do you say commander? ” Indra said looking at Lexa. “Do you want peace with the sky people?”

Everyone looked at Lexa who still had her knife pressed on Bellamy’s throat. She slowly got up and put her knife away before turning towards the sky people.

A grounder came with a piece of armor with a red sash on it and gave it to Lexa. Lexa put it on and all grounders bowed down. And Naava laid down next to Lexa.

“You wanted to talk to me Clarke of the sky people?” Lexa said looking extremely powerful and intimidating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened. The truth is out! Clarke's reaction will be shown in the next chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy it and leave me a comment about what you think!


	12. discussing fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took me almost 3 months to upload this chapter. I don't have an excuse for it really. I know where I want to go with this story but the road to that place is a bit harder than I thought. 
> 
> But I promised you guys that I will finish this story and I will.

“You wanted to talk to me Clarke of the sky people?” Lexa said looking extremely powerful and intimidating.

Clarke froze at those words. Her mind was trying to process the words that had just come out of Lexa’s mouth.

She felt anger rising in her chest. Lexa had been able to understand her the whole time. The whole time Lexa was chained up on the drop ship she thought she would never understand Lexa and that her best friend was lost to her.

But Lexa had been playing her the whole time. Clarke felt angry tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Clarke was so angry at herself for falling the act and that she defended Lexa all this time because she believed that she could have her best friend back.

She looked at Lexa and saw the brunette just standing there obviously waiting for a response. Clarke tried to reply but the words were stuck in her throat.

Bellamy was the first to break the silence. “What the hell. she speaks English” Bellamy said as he jumped up from the grounder.

The grounders raised their weapons in the defense. They clearly didn’t trust Bellamy.

“You will respect the commander.” Indra threatened.

Lexa held her up hand to silence her. the rest of the grounders lowered their weapons. Lexa’s eyes never left Clarke as she was patiently waiting for an answer. Lexa had never seen the blonde so angry before.

“Why?” Clarke finally said in a tiny voice. “Why would you pretend not to understand us?”

“You invaded my lands. I wished to spy on you so I could decide whether or not you came in peace. It is my duty as commander to keep my people safe and get rid of potential enemies. ”

Clarke felt a pang of betrayal in her chest. Lexa confirmed that she had been playing them all along and she had fallen for it. And it hurt to hear Lexa say that the grounders were her people. Finn and Bellamy had been right. Lexa was a grounder now and no one could ever change that. Her best friend did die almost eleven years ago.

But before anyone could said a thing the sound of a horn interrupted them. The grounders quickly looked around them before scattering away. The sky people looked confused as they didn’t know what was happening. But then they saw some kind of yellow fog coming their way.

“Guys.. I think we need to move.” Clarke said. she didn’t know what it is, but it something that the grounders were scared of.

“Oh come on Clarke. It’s just fog.” Murphy said as he picked up a stick. He threw it into the fog.

Their eyes widened when they saw that the stick was slowing burning. Clarke then knew why the grounders ran away so quickly.

“Acid fog.” Was all Clarke said before she ran away.

She ran as fast as she could, trying to remember her way back to the drop ship. She was so focused on getting away from the fog, that she didn’t noticed that she was separated from the rest.

She ran as fast she could trying to get away from the fog but then she tripped over a rock. She hit her head on something hard. And just as she lost consciousness she saw something black and red jump from a tree.

XXXXX

The rest of the group ran as fast as they could towards the dropship. Yelling and shouting at everyone to get inside the ship and close all windows and doors. They knew they would be safe inside.

The rest of the 100 panicked and quickly did what they were told. There was a lot of commotion as they didn’t know what was going on.

As soon as everyone was inside Bellamy closed the door. “Okay people, stay calm. We will be safe inside. There is no way the fog can come inside here. So take a deep breath.”

“Uhhmm guys, where is Clarke?” Raven asked when she noticed that the blonde wasn’t with them.

“What do you mean, she is right here..” Bellamy trailed off when noticed that Clarke wasn’t on the drop ship.

“But she was right behind us” Octavia said.

“She must still be out there. I am going after her” Finn said storming towards lever. But before he could get close Bellamy grabbed him and pushed him back.

“Are you crazy? You can’t go out there. Clarke will be fine, she probably found shelter somewhere. We will go after her as soon as the acid fog is gone.”

“What if the grounders have her?”

“Then we will rescue her after it’s safe.” Bellamy said guiding Finn to sit down in the back.

XXXXX

Clarke groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she had an epic headache. She was somewhere dark, like a cave or something. She didn’t remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was running away from the fog.

She sat up and touched her head. She felt something wet but it was too dark to see. It could be blood or mud. She tried to remember how she ended up in this cave.  She looked around but she didn’t see any of her friends.

“It’s okay. You’re safe.” A voice said behind her.

Clarke jumped at the sudden noise and turned around. She saw Lexa sitting by a small fire casually stroking a panther’s head that was laying on her legs. Clarke jumped back when she saw the animal, trying to put as much space between her and the animal.

“Naava won’t hurt you. You can get closer.” Lexa said looking into the flames. The panther looked up before laying her head down again. “The fog can’t hurt us here. So we will have to wait for it to disappear. You hit your head when you fell so it will be sore for a while.”

Clarke did what she was told and sat down opposite of Lexa, keeping the fire between them. She looked at Lexa for a second and noticed how beautiful she looked. No, she can’t think like that. Lexa had been playing her all along.

 She felt the rage burning in her chest. She was angry at Lexa but she was even more angry at herself. How could she have thought that she could have her Lexa back. She really convinced herself that Lexa was still the same person, that she was just lost.

Her sweet and innocent Lexa had been replaced by a cold and ruthless leader who would do anything to keep her people safe. Her Lexa was shy and would never talk to someone she didn’t know but this Lexa demanded respect. Hell she was the grounder commander.

“Why did you safe me Lexa?” Clarke asked. “You made it clear that you that we were a threat to your ‘people’.”

Lexa let out a small chuckle. It was so faint that Clarke almost didn’t hear it “You’re people are no threat to mine. Anya was right. You won’t survive here long. Your people are weak. But something in my mind told me to that I couldn’t leave you.”

Clarke looked confused. “What do mean we’re weak?”

“Your people are naïve. You are oblivious to danger. And when you are in danger, you freeze like a child. You relay too much on feelings and **guns**.” Lexa said without showing any emotion at all. She was still as stoic as ever.

“Is that what happened to you? Is that why you are an emotionless shell of the person you were?” Clarke bit back.

“Watch your tone Sky girl. I demand respect and I will have it.” Lexa ordered standing up. Naava stood up as well and growled at Clarke baring her teeth. “ **Stand down Naava. Lie down”**

Clarke took a step back. She never thought she would be scared of Lexa but right now she was scared to death. She knew for a fact that Lexa could kill her right now if she wanted her to.

Clarke felt her heart break by that very thought and she felt tears streaming from her eyes “What happened to you? You were a sweet and innocent girl and my best friend. No not only my best friend, my sister, soulmate even. And then I thought you were killed. It was like a piece of me died with you. And when I saw that you were alive, I felt the hole in my heart starting to fill.  But now I see, that she’s dead anyway. My best friend is dead and is replaced by some heartless monster. I don’t even recognize you anymore. Any trace of my Lexa is gone and I am never getting her back.” Clarke sobbed as she fell to her eyes.

Lexa didn’t know how to react to the sky girl having a breakdown. So she just stood there and watch the blonde cry her heart out. Lexa sat down and stared into the flames “I lost someone special to me too.” Clarke looked up in surprise. Was Lexa talking about her?

“Her name was Costia. She was captured by the Ice nation, whose queen believed she knew my secrets, because she was mine. They tortured her, killed her and cut off her head.”

Clarke didn’t know how to react to the story. “I’m sorry.” Was all she could say.

“I thought I would never get over the pain but I did”

“How?”

“By recognizing it for what it is.” Lexa looked up from the flames and looked Clarke straight in the eyes without any emotion showing “Weakness”

Clarke shook her head “What is? Love?”

Lexa nodded and looked back into the flames.

“So you just stopped caring? About everyone?”

Lexa gave one sharp nod but never looked away from the flames. Naava who felt the emotional change in her owner, snuggled closer to her and laid her head down on Lexa’s head

Clarke didn’t want to believe what she was hearing. So that was the reason why Lexa was so closed off. Lexa’s time here on the ground really had an impact on the brunette. She wanted to tell her that feelings weren’t weakness but even she knew that the brunette would not believe her. Then Clarke realized that the grounders may brainwashed Lexa into believing feelings were weakness. Maybe her Lexa was buried deep down and she just needed to dig her way in.

But she also realized that it wasn’t the most important thing now. The most important thing now was making sure that her people were safe. It broke her heart to think that Lexa wasn’t part of her people anymore but the brunette made it very clear where she stood.

“This may not be the time nor place for it but Lexa we need to find a way to live in peace with each other. In a week’s time more of us will come down. You know how my people Lexa. You may not remember it but deep down you know you belong with us. I know you Lexa, you are a peaceful person.”

An emotion flashed through the commanders’ face but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. Tucked back into the safety of the mask she put every day. “You don’t know me Clarke. You remember a girl who doesn’t exist. You said so yourself.” Lexa said standing up and walking towards Clarke. Naava walking beside her. “And as for an alliance, I am sorry Clarke. The sky people are on their own. Your people have nothing to offer mine. You have no lands, no weapons, no food or supplies to offer as a peace offer.”

Clarke’s world fell apart. She was sure that Lexa would agree on an alliance. She didn’t know how to react. She felt betrayed all over again. But Lexa was right, they had nothing to offer until the rest of the Ark followed them.

They heard the horn again, signaling that it was safe and that the acid fog was gone. Lexa looked at Clarke one last time before walking past her. but before she could walk far Clarke grabbed her arm. Naava was the first to react, she growled baring her teeth. She looked like she was ready to attack Clarke. Lexa reacted right after that as she quickly turned around and pulled her arm away from Clarke. **“Naava** **It’s okay. Wait outside.”**

The panther growled one more time before walking towards the cave’s entrance. Lexa was standing with her hands behind her back. “It is better that you know you’re place Clarke. I have killed people for less.”

Clarke took a step back after that threat “You are right. We have nothing to offer you but when the rest of my people come to the ground, we will. We will have medicine and technology that your people don’t have. But until they come we need to live in peace. Please Commander.”

“You may have your truce. Anya and Lincoln will handle the negotiations with your people. My people will not attack your people as long as your people don’t attack mine.”

Clarke never felt so relieved in her entire life. “Thank you Commander.”

“Then this is goodbye Clarke of the sky people. Lincoln and Anya will be at your camp at first light tomorrow.” Lexa said nodding to Clarke before walking away.

Clarke turned around “Wait, where are you going?”

Lexa stopped walking and turned around “Home” Was all she said before disappearing into the woods with Naava following her closely.

XXXXX

It took her longer than a day to reach the drop ship. She was excided to share the good news with the rest of her people.

She felt happy when she saw the makeshift gate opening. Before Clarke could take a step however she was tackled to the ground by someone.

“Dammit Clarke, you are not allowed to ever scare me like that again. I was so worried about you.” Raven said as she hugged Clarke as hard as she could.

“I missed you too Raven.” Clarke said hugger her back.

After a little while Raven finally let go and put her hands on Clarke’s shoulder “Where have you been? We looked everywhere for you. We thought we lost you.”

“I am sorry about that. I tripped when I was running away from the acid fog. Lexa saved me and we were taking shelter in a cave somewhere. That’s why it took me so long to come.” Clarke said.

Raven nodded and guided Clarke inside the walls of the dropship. What Clarke failed to noticed however was that Raven was nervously looking around her to see if Clarke was being followed.

When they were safe inside Clarke noticed that everyone was busy making weapons and digging tunnels. Clarke looked confused “Raven what’s going on? Didn’t Anya and Lincoln stopped by to negotiate the truce?”

]

Raven looked at the ground “Yes, they did but then something happened. Clarke the exodus ship fell to earth.”

“Yeah so? Then why are you making weapons?” Clarke asked confused.

“Clarke, there was something wrong with that ship. It didn’t just land, it crashed right on top of a grounder village leaving no survivors. The grounders saw that as an attack, breaking the truce.”

“Does that mean we’re? Clarke trailed off.

“Yes Clarke, we are at war with the grounders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a comment about what you think.


End file.
